Sketches of Love
by Wolf screaming at the moon
Summary: Lorsque le destin et la guerre décident de s'allier, même les pires ennemies peuvent se rapprocher. C'est ce qui arrivera à deux personnes que tous opposent ou presque. Dans ces moments, les rôles s'inversent : les amis deviennent les ennemies, et notre adversaire le plus sur des confidents.
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà ce chapitre corrigé ! Merci à **Prieurjulie** qui généreusement corrige mes chapitres !

* * *

 **I**

 **Visite au bar des secrets**

Parfois, Harry se demandait si un jour, par le plus grand des hasards, il pourrait vivre une vie normale.C'est vrai ça, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit le grand et si célèbre Harry Potter ?Le héros du monde sorcier. Celui en qui ils avaient placé tous leurs espoirs et mis leur vie entre ses mains d'enfant de seulement seize ans; le seul et unique sorcier à pourvoir les délivrer de Voldemort, mage noir complètement psychopathe aux principes plus que douteux, dont la simple mention du nom fait frissonner tout un peuple tremblant en ces temps de guerre sombre.

Le-garçon-qui-a-survécu, tel était son surnom depuis ce jour où celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom avait tué ses parents, dans leur petite maison de Godric's Hollow, suite à la trahison de Peter Pettigrow; avant d'essayer de le tuer lui, petit bambin de seulement un ans, qui n'avait rien demandé. Il se retrouvait aujourd'hui affublé d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, marque de l'Avada Kedavra auquel il avait miraculeusement survécu; renvoyant l'autre face de serpent à l'état de poussière pendant un temps.

En parlant de l'autre mégalomane prêt à tout pour éliminer son ennemi juré, et d'après les journaux qu'avait lus Harry, ce dernier était plutôt calme ces temps-ci. Le mage noir faisant profil bas et silence mieux diraient certains, étrange affirmeraient d'autres, dangereux pensait Harry. Si Voldemort était aux abonnés absents ces derniers temps, certes, c'était un petit moment de répit plus que bien mérité, mais inquiétant. Le brun restait vigilent, car cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose :le seigneur des ténèbres préparait quelque chose.

Pourtant, et malgré sa vigilance, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir se laisser aller à un semblant de vie normal où il ne serait pas Harry Potter mais juste Harry; un simple garçon de seize ans sortant s'amuser avec ses amis, passant de petites amourettes en petites amourettes jusqu'à trouver la bonne personne qui comblerait le vide de son cœ tout du moins il aimerait que cela se passe ainsi, mais c'était sans compter sur ces rapaces de la Gazette du Sorcier et de sa très chère Rita Skeeter qui aimait surtout ruiner la vie et le moral de nombreux sorciers en racontant plus de mensonges qu'il en existe. En particulier sur un brun aux brillants yeux verts, qui un jour était le héros et sauveur adulé, le lendemain, parce que ses actions déplaisaient à la société, petit menteur lâche et là, lui tournaient le dos, comme lors de sa cinquième année, alors qu'il avait était jugé pour avoir voulu sauver la peau des fesses de son cachalot de cousin Dursley alors qu'ils se faisaient attaquer par des détraqueurs.

Oh, bien sûr que personne ne l'aurait su – si ce n'est ses quelques amis proches – s'il n'avait pas était LE Harry Potter et sans doute qu'on s'en serrait foutu et qu'il n'y aurait jamais eu de procès. Mais bon voilà, Harry ne faisait jamais comme tout le monde et ne pouvait pas non plus faire comme bon lui semblait. Même ses deux meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, avec qui il formait le si célèbre Trio d'Or, et qui étaient connu pour être les célèbres amis du survivant, pouvaient se venter d'avoir une vie normal ! Si l'on écartait volontairement le brun, les deux autres n'étaient que deux adolescents de sixième année à Poudlard avec leurs histoires, vivant tranquillement leur petit train-train de vie avec leur famille, joyeusement.

Il arrivait parfois à Harry de ressentir une certaine jalousie face à cette injustice, mais il finissait toujours par soupirer en haussant les épaules. Que pouvait-il y faire si ce n'était regardé cela en attendant que la guerre éclate enfin et que le duel à mort entre lui et le mage noir ne définisse enfin l'issu de l'histoire et de l'avenir ? C'est vrai, c'était puéril mais bon, ce n'était encore qu'un gamin ayant grandit et mûrit trop vite dans le corps frêle d'un enfant.

Heureusement pour lui, il lui arrivait par moment de réussir à s'échapper, frôlant du bout des doigts cette normalité tant désirée. L'isolation pouvait paraître une mauvaise idée, mais était une solution pour Harry qui aimait le calme et la tranquillité, loin de la célébrité et des flash des journalistes avides du moindre petit potin dont ils ne prenaient plus la peine de vérifier l'authenticité dès que le nom de Harry Potter apparaissait.

Il y avait ensuite le dessin, une passion aussi subite qu'efficace pour le brun qui ne s'en trouvait pas moins très doué; dessinant le moindre petit truc que son regard interceptait et qui attirait son attention, la moindre pensée pouvant être retranscrite sur papier.

Il combinait très souvent les deux, s'isolant dans un coin, qu'il y ait du monde autour de lui ou pas, repliant ses genoux pour y poser son carnet à dessin qu'il n'avait ouvert à personne, empêchant quiconque d'admirer son coup de crayon, pour dessiner un lieu, un ressentiment, une personne, qu'importe, tant que cela lui plaisait.  
Aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle. Le brun avait profité que Hermione soit occupée à la bibliothèque – excuse pour éviter de supporter Ron et sa toute nouvelle, si ce n'était seule, petite amie : Lavande Brown – pour s'éclipser discrètement du château, quelques galions en poche et son carnet à dessin sous le bras, direction Pré-au-Lard.

À cette heure-ci, il y avait peu d'élèves susceptibles de le croiser et les adultes présents ne prêtaient pas attention à lui qui, cachait sous sa cape et capuche rabattue, déambulant dans les rues en direction d'un petit bar qu'il avait trouvé lors de sa dernière visite : « Le Bar des Secrets ». Un nom assez transparent soit dit en passant. Là-bas pouvait se retrouver le plus grand criminel du monde et son amant que personne ne dirait rien et personne ne le saurait jamais. Motus et bouche cousue ! C'est pour cela que Harry aimait bien cet endroit. Même si beaucoup le trouvaient sombre et peu fréquentable, digne de l'Allée des Embrumes, Harry lui n'y était qu'une personne lambda, venant chercher calme, tranquillité et surtout anonymat. Si des personnes l'avaient reconnu, personne n'avait rien dit, le laissant tranquille, ne lui jetant même pas un petit regard. Rien du tout.

Comme chaque fois, Harry pénétra les lieux en silence, sans que personne ne réagisse à son entrée ni lorsqu'il laissa tomber sa capuche sur ses épaules, dévoilant son visage à la peau pâle, aux yeux vert émeraude hérités de sa mère et ses longs cheveux sombres et indisciplinés qui retombaient sur sa nuque, chatouillant ses épaules. Il salua le gérant du bar d'un signe de tête, commandant au passage une bière au beurre avant d'aller s'installer à une table vide dans le fond, sa pinte à la main.

Le bar n'était pas bien grand, mais suffisamment pour laisser une certaine intimité à chaque client installé aux différentes tables de bois sombres et rondes éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce peu éclairée, mais permettant de voir suffisamment bien. Ainsi installé, Harry avait une vue d'ensemble de tout le bar et sur la porte d'entrée, voyant ainsi qui rentrait et qui partait sans qu'il ne s'en préoccupe réellement.

Prenant une gorgée de sa boisson, Harry s'installa confortablement, son genou replié et maintenu par le rebord de la table qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, lui permettant de s'y appuyer sans peur, carnet à dessin ouvert sur une nouvelle page, crayon à papier tournant entre ses doigts alors qu'il cherchait quoi dessiner.  
Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il s'imaginait facilement Hermione le réprimandant pour d'un, dessiner au lieu d'étudier pour l'année prochaine et de deux, fréquenter un tel endroit qui n'était clairement pas fait pour un étudiant mineur de Poudlard.

Harry vint mordiller le bout de son crayon alors qu'il fixait un point invisible dans un coin du bar encore calme à cette heure de la journée. Il n'allait pas dessiner le bar qu'il avait déjà retranscrit dans ses moindres recoins, jusqu'au barman qui essuyait, à l'aide d'un chiffon, sa vaisselle. Il n'avait pas non plus la tête à user de son imagination pour créer son dessin du jour.

Harry soupira avant de poser son crayon sur la table et de tendre le bras en se redressant légèrement en avant pour venir prendre sa pinte et en boire une gorgée. Si à peine arrivé l'inspiration lui faisait défaut, ça n'allait pas le faire. Fermant les yeux en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière, ce qu'il vit en les rouvrant eut le don de le surprendre grandement. Là, debout à l'entrée du bar, se tenait nul autre que Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa grandeur et sa prestance malfoyenne.

Gardant sa pinte aux lèvres sans pour autant lever le coude pour en boire une gorgée, Harry regarda l'aristocrate jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la salle sans le voir, avant de se diriger vers le bar. Là, il posa une main à plat sur la surface de bois sombre en se penchant doucement et souffla quelques mots au barman qui hocha simplement la tête avant de commencer à préparer la commande du blond, qui n'était autre qu'un simple thé. Puis, gardant son masque de froideur et d'indifférence propre à tout Malfoy, l'adulte alla s'asseoir à une table, seul, se mettant de trois quart face à Harry, les jambes croisées et toujours avec prestance et tenue, attention, Malfoy oblige ; venant rapidement remettre en place une mèche de ses cheveux blonds presque blancs attachés à l'aide d'un ruban noir et reposant souplement sur son épaule, retombant sur son torse.

Aussitôt, les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent alors qu'il reposait un peu brusquement sa pinte sans pour autant faire trop de bruit et attrapa son crayon pour commencer à gratter le papier. Il commença d'abord par la tasse, la dessinant avec le plus de détails possible, puis passa à la main aux doigts fins mais masculin qui la tenait, le petit doigt légèrement relevé en un geste bourgeois et quelque peu cliché mais qui pourtant, avait son importance dans le tableau en cet instant. Il remonta le long du bras recouvert de la manche de la robe de sorcier vert sombre qu'il portait, mais sans aucun doute de qualité. Puis il s'attaqua au bas du visage, s'arrêtant à son nez aquilin et ce, sans oublier les cheveux bien-sûr. Durant une bonne heure, ainsi et sans boire une seule fois, Harry jetait de nombreux regards, tout en grattant le papier, gommant par moment, à Malfoy Senior assit quelques tables devant et qui semblait attendre quelqu'un au vu de l'agacement qui peignait son visage au fur et à mesure que l'heure passait.

Alors que Malfoy regardait la porte tout portant la tasse à ses lèvres, il revint devant lui et détourna légèrement le regard pour se figer en tombant sur Harry, qui en cet instant, était occupé à s'appliquer sur la bouche entre ouverte du Lord, prêt à faire se rencontrer ses lèvres avec la porcelaine froide de sa tasse. Essuyant sa page d'un geste de la main, il releva les yeux par dessus son carnet et se figea lorsque ses yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent deux billes grises qui le fixaient en fronçant doucement les sourcils, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il faisait là.

Harry s'humidifia les lèvres du bout de la langue alors et se sentit soudain rougir, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Était-ce parce que c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait prendre en flagrant délit par son modèle, à qui il n'avait pas demandé la permission pour le dessiner ? Ou était-ce le simple fait d'être ainsi fixé par le Lord ? Il ne savait pas trop, c'est pourquoi il baissa rapidement son carnet pour venir boire un peu de sa bière à laquelle il n'avait pas touché depuis qu'il avait commencé à dessiner.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

 **L'interrogatoire**

Lucius ne pouvait nier qu'elle était belle : ses longs cheveux blonds si caractéristiques aux Malfoy, elle qui était née Black, et ses beaux yeux bleus, sa ligne élancée et sa noblesse faisaient d'elle une magnifique Lady. Et dire que cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'elle n'était plus, que Narcissa Black, épouse de Lucius Malfoy, était morte de la main d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il ignorait la cause exacte de sa mort, tout du moins le sort utilisé pour lui ôter la vie, n'étant pas là à cet instant, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de la colère qui l'avait envahit à l'annonce de sa mort.

Comment avaient-ils osé tuer sa femme ?

Il n'allait pas dire que c'était par amour pour elle qu'il avait été ainsi enragé. Non, Lucius Malfoy n'avait jamais était amoureux de sa femme tout comme Narcissa n'avait jamais était amoureuse de son mari. Après tout, les mariages arrangés étaient très fréquents à leur époque. Mais même la naissance de Draco, unique héritier, n'avait pas réussi à faire naître l'amour entre eux. Ils s'étaient toujours considérés comme de très bons amis. On pourrait peut-être parler d'amour fraternel, mais rien de plus. Pour dire vrai, ils n'avaient couché ensemble que pour faire naître l'héritier qu'ils devaient avoir et qu'ils avaient eu. Mais rien de plus. Lucius était libre d'aimer qui il voulait et inversement.

Il est vrai que la situation ne sautait pas aux yeux en public. Après tout, il avait le devoir d'entretenir l'accord concernant leur mariage arrangé mais aussi le devoir d'entretenir l'image de la noble famille Malfoy qu'ils formaient. Même Draco le savait et ne s'en formalisait pas. Il connaissait ce monde, celui de la noblesse des sang-pur, des devoirs et obligations qu'ils devaient respecter. C'est pourquoi, en dehors du portail de leur magnifique demeure, ils formaient l'image de la parfaite et si célèbre famille sang-pur, riche, froide et hautaine.

Les secrets de la famille restaient entre les murs de leur demeure. Comme ce jour où Narcissa fut enterrée dans le jardin familial, dans la propriété Malfoy. Nombreux avaient été les invités tels que Bellatrix Lestrange, la sœur de Narcissa, Severus Snape, grand ami de la famille et parrain de Draco ou même Tom Riddle, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Tous étaient venus pour rendre hommage à la grande femme qu'elle avait été, mais aussi pour montrer leur soutient à Lucius et Draco qui, en présence de personne proche de la famille, s'était permis d'être faible, pleurant contre son père qui le soutenait, comme un père console son enfant.  
Oui, les Malfoy étaient une famille comme les autres, mais avec certaines obligations et certains devoirs que chaque membre se devait d'honorer au risque de représailles.

C'est pourquoi Lucius Malfoy, veuf depuis peu, se trouvait ici, assit à l'une des tables du Bar des Secrets où ils savaient la discrétion maitresse. Il avait ainsi donné rendez-vous à l'avocat de la famille, pour parler du testament de sa femme et de son héritage sans oublier tout le reste. Des affaires aussi ennuyante qu'un Lord et chef de famille – surtout d'une aussi grande et puissante – se devait d'accomplir et régler.

Sauf que voilà, Lucius lui avait donné rendez-vous à 14 heures et il était actuellement 14 H 30, or Lucius détestait les retards. Il jeta d'ailleurs un nouveau regard agacé en direction de la porte par laquelle il espérait – il valait mieux pour lui – voir arriver son avocat qui semblait se faire désirer, avant de revenir de nouveau devant lui.

Portant sa tasse à ses lèvres, un mouvement non loin de son champ de vision attira son attention. Déviant légèrement les yeux d'en face de lui, Lucius stoppa son mouvement en découvrant avec surprise, Harry Potter le héros – beaucoup critiqué ces temps-ci d'ailleurs – du monde sorcier. Par merlin que faisait-il ici ? Le lord, bien que surpris, n'en était pas moins curieux, fronçant doucement les sourcils dans une moue à la fois concentrée et avide de savoir le pourquoi du comment de cette question.

Il vit ce dernier essuyer la feuille de son carnet sur lequel il dessinait – Potter savait dessiner ? – pour enlever le surplus de crayon et de gomme, la langue tirée sous la concentration, ce que le Lord ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouvait amusant et mignon. Puis, soudain, leur regard se rencontrèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus alors que le jeune brun se mettait doucement à rougir. Pourquoi rougissait-il ? Par gêne sans doute, mais quelle était la vraie raison de sa gêne : le fait qu'il l'ait vu en train de dessiner, seul – où étaient donc ces deux amis Gryffondor ? – ou bien sa simple personne ?

Sans doute Lucius ne le saurait-t-il jamais alors qu'il le vit baisser son carnet pour prendre en main sa pinte de bière au beurre peu entamée, lui permettant de voir sur le papier blanc du carnet une masse en noir et blanc, sans pour autant lui permettre de distinguer réellement le dessin. Cela lui semblait être une personne, non ?  
Portant finalement la tasse à ses lèvres, Lucius se tourna vers la porte lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit enfin sur un homme mince aux cheveux aussi sombres que le pelage d'un corbeau, plaqués en arrière, ses yeux bleus cachés derrière de petites lunettes rectangulaires discrètes qu'il remonta du doigt sur son nez avant de rapidement venir s'asseoir à la table du lord, s'excusant aussitôt du retard.

Le lord blond jeta un dernier regard au jeune Gryffondor brun qui, d'une traite, termina sa pinte de bière avant de se lever, ses affaires sous le bras et de quitter les lieux, permettant à Lucius de reporter son attention sur son avocat à qui il fit comprendre son agacement suite à son retard, par un regard noir made in Malfoy.  
Et alors que l'adulte réglait ses comptes avec son avocat, Harry, lui, faisait son apparition, une petite heure avant le dîner, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Dès l'instant où le tableau se referma derrière lui, une tornade brune se jeta sur lui, agrippant ses épaules alors qu'une flopée de questions entraient dans son esprit sans qu'il n'ait le temps de les comprendre.

« Hermione calmes-toi, le sauvât son meilleur ami Ron Weasley, s'étant enfin décollé – selon Hermione – de sa petite amie avec qui il avait passé toute l'après-midi. Laisse-le arriver.

-Mais Ron ! Il a été introuvable dans tous le château ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de se tourner vivement vers le brun en le pointant du doigt, fronçant les sourcils. Et ne me sors pas l'excuse du « J'étais dans la salle sur demande » j'ai vérifié.

-Ça tombe bien, dit-il en avançant un peu plus dans la salle commune où peu de personnes étaient – quelques première année – venant s'affaler dans un des fauteuils face à la cheminée. Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais répondre.

-Alors tu étais où ? Demanda aussitôt la brune en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Je t'écoute.

-Hermione, tenta Ron, compatissant pour Harry, sachant qu'Hermione était plus que chiante avec ça.

-À pré au Lard, répondit Harry d'un air ennuyé en regardant un coin de la salle commune d'un air désintéressé.

-Pré au Lard ? Mais la sortie n'était pas pour aujourd'hui, répondit Ron sans comprendre.

-Tu es sorti tout seul et sans prévenir personne ?! S'horrifia Hermione alors que Harry soupirait.

-Je suis grand, Hermione ! J'ai le droit d'aller où je veux quand je veux.

-Mais enfin Harry ! Tu es inconscient ! S'écria Hermione.

-Elle n'a pas tort déclara soudain Ron, se recevant un regard agacé de la part de Harry avant de se pencher vers ce dernier. Imagine que… Tu-sais-qui, ait décidé d'attaquer. »

Harry roula des yeux à cela.

-Voldemort Ron, il s'appelle Voldemort, et puis, je suis vivant non ? »

Alors que Hermione se mit à faire un scandale, vociférant sur son inconscience, parfois approuvé par Ron qui tentait de la calmer malgré tout, Harry décida de les ignorer, commençant franchement à en avoir marre, ouvrant donc son carnet pour reprendre son dessin de Lucius Malfoy là où il l'avait laissé, sans pour autant faire le reste du visage, ne montrant qu'une personne aux longs cheveux qui portait une tasse de thé à ses lèvres avec prestance.

Face à l'ignorance du brun, la gryffondor s'agaça tout autant tandis que Ron, curieux, s'était levé et s'approchait pour tenter de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Malheureusement, il ne put rien voir car Harry plaqua son carnet contre son torse en lui lançant un regard qui lui disait clairement « mêles-toi de ton cul, c'est privé » avant de se lever d'un bond, coupant Hermione dans son monologue pour ensuite monter dans son dortoir, courant s'enfermer derrière les rideaux tirés de son lit alors qu'en bas, ses deux meilleurs amis se lançaient un regard surpris.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

 **Nouveau dessin**

Harry regretta soudain de ne pas avoir prévenu Hermione la veille avant d'être allé au bar. Résultat, maintenant, elle ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle. Ron était de nouveau aux abonnés absents – sûrement en train de se bécoter avec Lavande – et le brun cherchait désespérément un moyen de se débarrasser de son amie pour aller au bar. Le calme lui manquait d'autant plus qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de réviser pour ses ASPIC. Or Hermione le tannait depuis le début de l'année avec ça !

Un nouveau soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait d'un air ennuyé son amie qui avait le nez plongé dans un gros livre bien chiant au goût du survivant. Seamus la bouscula sans le vouloir, mais elle ne rechigna pas, ne relevant même pas la tête, toujours penchée sur son livre. C'était peut-être sa chance ?  
Silencieusement, Harry prit ses affaires, en particulier son sac contenant son carnet à dessin et se releva avec lenteur, avant de quitter rapidement les lieux sans que la brunette ne le remarque. Dès qu'il eut franchi les grandes portes de la grande salle, Harry courut jusqu'à pré au lard pour aller retrouver la tranquillité du Bar des Secrets.

Lui-même trouvait cela bizarre qu'il ait autant hâte de retourner là-bas alors qu'il y était pas plus tard qu'hier, mais la tranquillité des lieux et son anonymat lui manquaient déjà. En général, il attendait quelques jours avant d'y retourner, mais là… Les regards convergeant dans sa direction, les messes basses et rumeurs, les doigts pointés sur lui, commençaient à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs. Et même la salle sur demande ne lui fournissait plus cette tranquillité tant désirée en ces temps sombres.

Et puis, il avait son inspiration.

Oui, bon, d'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas dit que ce dernier revienne aujourd'hui aussi dans ce petit bar qu'il qualifierait sans aucun doute de miteux, mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre. Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide à travers les rues de Pré au Lard. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à dire, il devrait même se sentir flatter ! Le fait que Harry le dessine – même si ce dernier ne le savait pas, tout du moins, il l'espérait – prouvait que le brun le trouvait beau, sinon il ne le dessinerait pas.

Il arriva enfin à destination et retint un soupir lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, plongeant de nouveau les lieux dans la pénombre. Comme d'habitude, il alla passer sa commande au bar – une bière au beurre, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne – avant d'aller s'asseoir à la même table que la veille, qui heureusement était libre.

Prenant une gorgée de sa boisson, il balaya de ses yeux verts la salle et constata, comme il s'en doutait, que le Lord n'était pas revenu. Rien de surprenant pour le brun qui posa sa pinte sur la table avant de prendre son carnet pour peaufiner une dernière fois le dessin qu'il avait terminé la veille au soir, dans son lit, les rideaux tirés.

Même encore maintenant, alors qu'il était revenu pour ça – et ce, même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais – Harry se demandait pourquoi, par Merlin, il l'avait dessiné lui. D'accord, il était charmant, voir très beau, mais de là à le prendre comme modèle, allant jusqu'à enfreindre sa règle de ne revenir au bar que plusieurs jours après, pour revenir dans l'espoir qu'il soit de nouveau là pour pouvoir le dessiner de nouveau en cachette. Non, décidément Harry n'allait pas bien. Il était peut-être en manque de… De… Câlins ? ... Affection ? ... Amour ?

Bah, se dit-il intérieurement. Ça te passera, en constatant qu'il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui ni les autres jours, ainsi tu te traiteras d'idiot et tu repartiras, l'oubliant pour revenir à ta petite routine. Oui, c'est ça.

Il était tellement persuadé de ne pas revoir le blond de sitôt qu'il sursauta presque lorsqu'en relevant le regard, il vit à l'une des tables Lucius Malfoy, sirotant tranquillement son thé. Par merlin que faisait-il ici ? L'adulte faisait un peu tache dans le paysage et n'avait d'ailleurs aucune raison d'être ici n'est-ce pas ? Ce dernier ne semblait pas agacé par le retard d'une personne attendue comme la veille. Il était simplement là, détendu, comme s'il était venu par plaisir, par envie. Restait à savoir ce que Malfoy trouvait de plaisant à venir dans un lieu comme celui-ci. Après tout, Harry le voyait plus dans un bar digne de son rang si ce n'est tranquillement chez lui, servi par ses elfes de maisons plutôt que de devoir venir jusqu'ici pour boire un thé qui ne devait pas valoir celui qu'il avait chez lui.

Il sentit ses joues chauffer alors que le lord relevait ses yeux gris pour les poser sur lui. Il n'était quand même pas venu pour lui, si ?! Harry en doutait fortement. Il se faisait des films. Le lord ne viendrait jamais jusqu'ici pour ses beaux yeux tout comme Harry ne venait pas ici pour sa beauté. Et non, il ne tournait pas la page de son carnet et n'en prenait pas une vierge pour commencer un nouveau dessin du lord. S'il prenait une nouvelle page, c'était pour faire un nouveau dessin d'une chose qu'il considérait comme belle et qui attirait son attention. Oui, voilà.

Le lord but une gorgée de son thé en fermant les yeux alors que Harry commençait déjà à gratter son crayon sur le papier pour commencer son dessin. Cette fois, il avait décidé de faire un petit zoom arrière, dessinant le lord en entier en train de boire sa tasse de thé, les yeux doucement fermés dans une expression qui démontrait clairement qu'il savourait son breuvage. Il était si… Non… Non… Ne disons rien, il n'était rien et certainement pas désirable.

Relevant les yeux pour regarder le sang-pur, il se figea en voyant ce dernier le fixer, un sourcil relevé à la manière de son professeur de potions, Severus Snape. Grillé deux fois en seulement deux jours, un record ! Le brun regarda bêtement à droite et à gauche comme si la solution se trouvait là – qui sait, un miracle peut-être ? – avant de revenir sur le lord et de lui sourire timidement en le saluant d'un signe de tête timide.

Heu… Attendez…. Pourquoi il lui souriait d'abord ? Il n'avait pas à être poli envers cet homme hautain et froid qui avait tenté de le tuer lors de sa deuxième année, qui était un mangemort et qui - chose très importante – n'était autre que Lucius Malfoy !

Il sentit de nouveau ses joues prendre une belle teinte rouge alors que le lord, une fois sa surprise passée, lui rendait son salut avec un sourire en coin mi amusé, mi-… Il ne voulait pas savoir. Même s'il avait une petite idée de ce que ce sourire voulait dire, il ne voulait VRAIMENT pas savoir.

Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, ses cheveux bruns suivant le mouvement et se désordonnant d'avantage, Harry reprit son dessin qu'il avait stoppé un court instant, se fichant un peu d'être vu par le lord. Après tout, ce dernier ne savait pas qu'il le dessinait LUI et ce, sans lui avoir demandé sa permission. D'autant qu'il se doutait que Malfoy n'accepterait pas d'être dessiné par lui, Harry Potter alias le survivant, alias le Golden Boy, alias Saint Potty – # Draco Malfoy – alias le-garçon-qui-a-survécu, alias le-garçon-destiné-à-tuer-vous-savez-qui, alias le-seul-à-pouvoir-vaincre-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, alias j'ai-trop-de-surnom. com !

Tellement concentré dans son dessin, il ne remarqua pas lorsque le lord se leva calmement, s'approchant jusqu'à sa table pour la contourner.

Harry releva la tête et eut la surprise de trouver la table où le lord était jusqu'à présent, vide. Baissant légèrement son carnet, il regarda les alentours à la recherche du sang-pur et fronça les sourcils en ne le voyant nul part.

« Il est passé où ?! s'exclama-t-il malgré lui avant de sursauter lorsque la voix de l'aristocrate lui parvint à l'oreille, son souffle s'échouant dans son cou.

-Je dois avouer que vous avez un très bon coup de crayon, M. Potter. »

Le dit M. Potter sursauta, manquant au passage de renverser sa pinte de bière qui trônait toujours sur sa table, se retournant en plaquant son carnet contre lui dans l'espoir inutile de cacher son dessin au blond étant donné que ce dernier l'avait déjà vu et savait maintenant qu'il le dessinait sans sa permission, ne l'oublions pas.

« Je devine que hier aussi vous étiez en train de me dessiner. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux… d'horreur ? Mouais, peut être un peu exagéré, disons plutôt de façon très surprise, avant de se mettre à bafouiller bêtement, digne de toute l'éloquence dont pouvait faire preuve un Gryffondor prit au piège comme lui avant de secouer négativement la tête en reprenant un peu le contrôle.

« Pas-pas du tout, je vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler » dit-il en essayant d'être froid.

Le blond sourit.

Raté.

« Je ne vous savez pas menteur M. Potter, continua le lord alors que Harry fronçait les sourcils, son caractère rouge et or revenant à la charge. La Gazette aurait-elle finalement raison ?

-Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde M. Malfoy, cracha-t-il en regardant ce dernier venir s'asseoir en face de lui, posant sa tasse qu'il avait emporté au passage.

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi me regardiez vous hier ? demanda-t-il en reprenant sa tasse pour en boire son contenu.

\- J'étais surpris, répondit aussitôt Harry ; un demi-mensonge en valait mieux qu'un si gros qu'il était évident.

\- Surpris ? répéta le Lord avec un sourire amusé.

-Oui ! C'est ce que je viens de dire, J'étais surpris.

-Et pourquoi donc ? fit Lucius Malfoy en reposant sa tasse sur son socle.

-Je ne vous imaginez pas venant dans ce genre d'endroit, fit Harry en buvant à son tour de sa bière au beurre.

-Et pourtant, fit le blond en regardant, souriant, le brun reprendre son dessin comme si de rien était. Je viens pour la même raison que vous M . Potter. »

Harry stoppa son crayon sans l'éloigner de la feuille, relevant ses yeux verts pour regarder le plus vieux.

« J'en doute, dit-il avant de reprendre son dessin.

-En êtes vous sûr ? demanda Malfoy senior avant de se pencher vers Harry, mettant sa main sur son carnet pour le baisser, l'obligeant à se stopper et à se focaliser sur lui, plongeant ses orbes grises dans les siennes, le faisant de nouveau rougir – foutues hormones ! – . N'êtes-vous pas ici pour être tranquille ? Loin de la guerre, de la célébrité, des flashs ? Ne venez-vous pas pour l'anonymat, pour n'être… que Harry ? »

Le brun fixa Lucius Malfoy qui, penché au-dessus de lui, susurrait d'une voix profonde ces vérités, souriant avec… sensualité, le faisant déglutir alors que la première personne à le voir ainsi se trouvait être le père de sa Némésis : Lucius Malfoy. Non. Il ne le voyait pas comme ça. Tout le monde le voyait comme étant LE Harry Potter. Le lord aussi. Mais il savait aussi que le brun ne désirait qu'être une personne lambda comme toutes les autres, sans cette célébrité ni ce destin de héros, sans avoir la vie de tout un peuple entre les mains, qui, il en était sûr, le rejetterait si jamais il venait à échouer, comme il le rejetait dès qu'il dérivait du droit chemin.

« Je vois que j'ai visé juste. » souffla Lucius amusé alors que Harry détourna le regard d'un air fautif.

Oui, il avait visé juste. Mais ce qui dérangeait Harry c'était que ce soit justement lui qui se rende compte de ce genre de chose plutôt que son entourage, notamment ses amis qui, soit dit en passant, préféraient filer le parfait amour ou le pousser à étudier et à s'améliorer pour vaincre le mage noir plutôt que de l'aider à s'évader de temps à autre, chose qu'il était obligé de faire seul.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, demanda finalement Harry en reprenant son carnet de la prise de l'adulte pour continuer son dessin, sous l'amusement du lord qui se reculait dans sa chaise pour ensuite prendre sa tasse.

-J'étais simplement curieux de savoir ce que vous faisiez ici et pourquoi vous n'arrêtiez pas de me regarder depuis hier en dessinant je ne savais trop quoi, commença le lord alors que le jeune sorcier se cachait un peu plus derrière son carnet en rougissant. D'ailleurs… puis-je voir ? »

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de baisser les yeux sur la main pâle qu'il tendait vers lui, attendant d'avoir le carnet en main. Il revint sur le visage du plus vieux, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Il avait envie, très envie de le lui donner pour lui montrer ses dessins alors que même ses meilleurs amis n'avaient pas le droit de le toucher. Pourquoi ?

 _Parce que lui sait voir en toi_ , lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête, suffisant à le faire se décider : fermant son carnet, il le retourna dans le bon sens et le donna au sang-pur qui le remercia d'un sourire avant de le ramener vers lui et de l'ouvrir depuis le début, découvrant les quelques dessins qu'il avait fait jusque là. Certains n'étaient que des croquis, parfois pas finis, d'autre étaient plus détaillés, plus soignés.

Dans les premières pages, il y avait des croquis de sa chambre au 4, Privet Drive, chez son oncle et sa tante moldus, et sur une même page, des croquis de certaines pièces tels que la cuisine ou le jardin – lieux qu'il voyait le plus en dehors de sa chambre – et, sur une autre page, dans les moindres détails, son placard sous l'escalier. Lucius fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils face au dessin et releva les yeux pour regarder Harry boire sa pinte sans le regarder. Quel était donc ce lieu que Harry avait dessiné ? Pourquoi un placard à balais sous l'escalier qui, visiblement, ne servait pas à mettre les balais mais au contraire, permettre à quelqu'un de dormir dedans ?

Harry ramena son regard vers le lord et releva un sourcil en voyant se dernier le fixer. Son visage se ferma cependant et ses yeux s'assombrirent lorsque le blond tourna le carnet pour lui montrer le dessin du placard, lui demandant muettement ce que cela représentait.

« Ma chambre pendant onze ans avant que je ne déménage dans l'autre. » répondit sans réfléchir Harry, se maudissant aussitôt pour sa connerie.

Le lord ne dit rien, son visage ne montrant rien alors qu'il tournait le carnet vers lui pour continuer à regarder ses dessins.

Il y avait ensuite certains épisodes de sa vie comme lorsqu'il avait malencontreusement laissé s'échapper le serpent au zoo ainsi que lorsqu'il avait été punis dans son placard ensuite, se représentant lui, un petit garçon recroquevillé dans l'espace restreint du placard.

Il y avait aussi lorsqu'il avait reçu sa lettre à Poudlard et que, en ne répondant pas, la maison avait été envahie par des lettres arrivant de partout et inondant la maison, lui, au milieu, essayant d'en attraper une, faisant sourire doucement le lord avant qu'il ne reprenne un visage sans émotions.

Il avait, bien-sûr, représenté ce jour où tout avait changé dans sa vie. Ce jour où, en haut de la tour perdue au milieu de l'océan, Hagrid était venu le chercher, la nuit de son anniversaire, en plein orage, offrant au passage à son cousin une magnifique queue de cochon.

Il avait ensuite représenté le Chemin de Traverse et ses nombreux magasins, sous de nombreux angles et points de vue, puis Hedwige, sa chère Hedwige, faisant ressortir dans ce dessin toute sa beauté et sa loyauté envers lui.

La voie 9 ¾ était quant à elle pleine de monde, ne permettant de voir qu'une partie du train qui les conduisait chaque année à l'école de magie Poudlard. Pourtant, parmi la foule, on arrivait à distinguer certaines personnes comme les Weasley, Hermione ou même Draco.

Ainsi de suite, Lucius Malfoy put voir la vie de Harry Potter à travers ses dessins, ce qu'il avait vraiment vécu, à Poudlard comme chez sa famille moldue qui, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait lui ou même son vieil ami Severus Snape, ne le gâtait pas, bien au contraire : c'est à peine si il avait à manger.

Le blond releva cependant un sourcil en tombant sur le premier dessin de lui dont on ne voyait qu'une partie de son visage, ses mains et ses cheveux. Oui, le lord devait avouer que le brun dessinait très, très bien. Ses dessins étaient d'un tel réalisme et dégageait de telles émotions que l'on avait l'impression de les vivre.

Refermant le carnet avant de le rendre en silence à Harry qui le serra contre lui, sans oser regarder le plus vieux, ce dernier garda le silence le temps d'une gorgée de thé avant de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

« Vous vivez chez des moldus c'est ça ? demanda-t-il calmement.

-Oui, répondit Harry après un moment, toujours sans regarder le lord en face de lui.

-Ils sont au courant ? »

Nul besoin de plus de détails ni de précision, il n'était pas idiot.

« Hermione et Ron oui… Dumbledore aussi.

-Et ils ne font rien ? » demanda le blond d'un air plus surpris qu'il ne le voulait au départ.

Le brun se contenta de secouer la tête. Le lord prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

« Pourquoi vos amis ne sont pas avec vous ? demanda finalement le lord, décidant de changer de sujet, regardant Harry hausser les épaules.

-Hermione entretient sa réputation en se plongeant corps et âme dans les livres et Ron vit sa petite amourette avec Lavande, amour aussi soudain qu'inattendu » marmonna-t-il à la fin, faisant doucement rire Lucius qui se cachait derrière sa tasse.

Harry releva les yeux pour regarder le plus vieux souffler un rire derrière sa tasse alors que lui-même sourit d'un air amusé. Une image aussi surprenante qu'improbable pour quiconque entrait dans ce bar en étant un proche de l'un des deux. Rien que le fait qu'ils parlent de façon civilisée était une chose surprenante.

Lucius se leva et Harry cessa de sourire pour le regarder faire avec curiosité. Le blond le regarda de toute sa hauteur, son sourire en coin… charmeur… fixant Harry de ses yeux gris.

« Serez-vous là demain ? demanda le Lord surprenant Harry si bien qu'il mit un certain temps avant de réfléchir à la question pour ensuite lui donner une réponse.

-Oui.

-Alors à demain M. Potter. »

Harry entrouvrit les lèvres sans rien dire, observant le lord quitter les lieux non sans un dernier regard à son encontre et un dernier sourire qui l'obligea à cacher le sien derrière son carnet. Il avait hâte d'être à demain.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

 **Ne pas voir le temps passer**

« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! » Hurla Hermione Granger à peine le nommé fit son apparition au château.

Le brun se figea en regardant son amie foncer vers lui telle la furie qu'elle était en cet instant, jusqu'à lui agripper violemment les épaules, le fusillant du regard.

« Où étais-tu ? gronda-t-elle en le secouant comme un prunier, ignorant les élèves autour d'eux qui les fixaient, avides de nouveaux potins à rependre et dont ils avaient été personnellement témoins.

-Ah, désolé je n'ai pas vu l'heure, tenta de s'expliquer Harry avant d'être coupé par la miss-je-sais-tout officielle de Poudlard.

-J'ai vu ! Merci ! Maintenant je veux savoir où tu étais !

-Je te l'ai dit hier, à Pré au Lard, soupira Harry en tentant de se dégager de la prise de la jeune fille.

-Où à Pré au Lard ?

-Hermione !» soupira-t-il.

Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille un peu ? Le laisser faire sa vie, faire ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait, aller où il voulait? Mince ! Même Hermione s'y mettait ! Fronçant les sourcils, montrant clairement son agacement, Harry se dégagea de la prise de la demoiselle qui recula sous la surprise. C'était bien la première fois que le brun avait ce genre de geste envers elle. Il n'avait jamais été violent envers elle, préférant rester calme et étouffer le conflit avant qu'il n'éclate, quitte à mentir ou à dire ce que la brunette voulait entendre. Mais jamais il ne s'était rebellé, que ce soit envers elle ou envers les adultes, en particulier Dumbledore. Or, en cet instant, il montrait clairement que Hermione le saoulait et ignorait les ordres de Dumbledore qui disaient de ne pas sortir de Poudlard hors des heures de sortie et surtout seul, quittant volontairement l'enceinte de l'établissement pour aller flâner à Pré au Lard, sans savoir ce qu'il y faisait et ce, au risque de se faire enlever voir tuer par Voldemort.

« Harry, on s'inquiète pour toi tu sais, dit-elle et Harry serra les poings à cela, se retenant de craquer.

-Vous vous inquiétez ? Sérieusement ? Bah vous me montrez mal votre inquiétude alors. » cracha-t-il presque, avant de la dépasser, la laissant là, choquée, les yeux humides.

La brunette se retourna, regardant le dos de son ami disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elle le sentait, c'était sous son nez mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Harry se rebellait, pourquoi ? Il s'était toujours confié à eux, à elle et à Ron, tel le trio qu'ils étaient…

Ses yeux marron s'écarquillèrent à cela. Voilà ce qui clochait ! Le trio d'or ! Voilà ce qu'ils étaient ! Ils étaient, à eux trois, connus pour être ce trio soudé et inséparable ! Or là, ce n'était plus le cas ! C'est comme s'ils n'étaient que trois amis d'école quelconques qui faisaient chacun leur petit train train de vie.

Ron fricotait avec Lavande – chose qui avait tendance à l'agacer d'ailleurs – elle, elle se plongeait dans plus de livres, plus gros les uns que les autres, et Harry se retrouvait seul, à devoir supporter l'approche imminente de la grande bataille, et qui tentait d'y échapper par tout les moyens. Et il semblait y arriver, restait à savoir comment.

Un air déterminé se peint sur le visage de la jeune fille. Foi de Hermione Granger, elle trouverait les réponses à ses questions ! Coûte que coûte.

* * *

Harry pénétra rapidement dans la salle commune des rouge et or, ignorant délibérément le nouveau couple qui batifolait prêt du feu, là où ils avaient l'habitude de se mettre, tous les trois, lorsqu'ils étaient encore le trio d'or. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait délaissé, déboussolé, perdu dans cette guerre dont il était non pas le héros comme le répétait beaucoup de personnes, mais l'arme !

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Lucius avait raison en disant qu'il n'était qu'une arme que l'on manipulait à sa guise. Malheureusement, il ne s'en rendait compte que trop tard.

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer les choses » lui avait dit le blond un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

En y repensant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher, alors qu'il était tranquillement allongé dans son lit, son carnet à croquis contre lui, de sourire en repensant à la journée qu'il venait de passer en compagnie du Lord.

Comme la veille et l'avant-veille, entre deux cours dont la pause était suffisamment longue pour lui permettre de s'évader un peu, Harry avait quitté Poudlard pour venir au Bar des Secrets où il avait rejoins le Lord Malfoy, comme promis. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs déjà présent, à la table où le brun avait l'habitude de s'asseoir, dos à la porte, sirotant tranquillement son habituelle tasse de thé.

Resserrant son carnet contre lui, Harry, tout en retenant un sourire, s'était avancé au bar pour commander avant de rejoindre l'adulte, se dévoilant à ce dernier qui reposa sa tasse dans son socle, lui souriant d'un air charmeur, le faisant doucement rougir et le rendant soudain timide alors qu'il étirait ses lèvres en un petit sourire tout en s'asseyant face à lui.

« Vous venez tôt aujourd'hui, commença l'adulte en le regardant poser son carnet sur la table, devant sa pinte pour au final l'ouvrir et ramener ses genoux contre lui, posant son carnet sur ses cuisses en guise de support.

-Hmm. J'ai un long creux, alors j'en profite, répondit Harry en commençant à dessiner. Mais vous aussi, vous venez tôt.

-L'impatience. » souffla le plus vieux en souriant d'un air malicieux.

Harry qui commençait un nouveau croquis de son inspiration releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. L'impatience ? L'impatience de quoi ? Penchant la tête, il rougit en se cachant derrière son carnet lorsqu'il comprit enfin l'allusion du lord qui souffla un petit rire.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, souffla Harry, gêné, en reprenant son dessin.

-Moi au contraire je vous trouve très distrayant.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi je le suis ni pourquoi vous êtes là ! s'exclama le brun en baissant son carnet pour planter ses orbes vertes dans celles grises du plus vieux qui sourit en se penchant en avant.

-Je vous l'ai pourtant déjà dit.

-Vous ne me dîtes pas tout ! »

Le blond fixa un moment le survivant, durant de longues minutes, sans rien dire, avant de sourire.

« Vous le savez très bien M. Potter. »

Harry posa son carnet et son crayon et l'imita, sans sourire, juste déterminé et courageux, se rapprochant ainsi de lui.

« Mais je veux vous l'entendre dire. »

Le blond sourit d'un air malicieux.

« Vous m'intriguez, souffla-t-il.

-Vraiment ? demanda Harry en relevant un sourcil. Je vous intrigue ? »

Lucius souffla un rire en souriant avant de fermer les yeux et de baisser la tête, la relevant peu après en rouvrant les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux de Harry dont le cœur rata un battement sans qu'il ne bouge de sa position.

« Tu m'intéresses, avoua-t-il, regardant le brun rougir doucement devant lui.

-Je vous intéresse… comment ? demanda Harry après avoir déglutit.

-Oh, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es si innocent qu'il n'y parait, ricana le Lord en laissant tomber le vouvoiement, surtout en voyant que Harry ne disait rien.

-Je vous rappelle que vous avez essayé de me tuer lors de ma deuxième année, que vous êtes Lucius Malfoy et que vous – »

Harry fut coupé par Lucius qui posa un doigt sur sa bouche, le faisant rougir. Il sentait bon bordel !

« Nous faisons tous des erreurs, moi le premier. Mais certaines erreurs peuvent être justifiées, dit-il sans enlever son doigt. Maintenant, libre à toi de m'écouter et de me croire.

-Mais vous, vous avez fait ces choix de votre plein gré, répondit Harry alors même que le doigt était toujours devant sa bouche. Ce n'est pas mon cas ! Je n'ai jamais voulu être le héros de cette fichu guerre !

-Le héros vraiment ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils alors que Lucius enlevait son doigt, le regardant simplement sans ciller.

« Pour un héros tu es très manipulable, déclara soudain Lucius en se redressant correctement dans sa chaise, surprenant Harry qui se redressa à son tour en fronçant les sourcils. Je dirais plutôt que tu es une arme qui ne demande qu'à être libre. »

Harry baissa les yeux puis la tête, cachant son regard derrière des mèches de ses cheveux.

« Vous avez sans doute raison… mais c'est trop tard.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer les choses. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Et comment je peux changer les choses ?

-Tu es déjà en train de les changer. »

Harry ne savait pas vraiment en quoi il était entrain de changer les choses. Il est vrai que les choses étaient inhabituelles ces derniers temps : Il désobéissait à Dumbledore, lui qui ne voulait pas qu'il sorte de l'enceinte de l'école seul et sans prévenir, il parlait à Lucius Malfoy, détail très important – enfin, même si ils flirtaient plus qu'ils ne parlaient, chose qui surprenait encore un peu le brun – et chose très importante : il était seul. Le trio semblait dissous et, bizarrement, cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Il se sentait même un peu plus libre.

Baissant le regard sur son carnet, il le reprit en main avec son crayon, un air pensif sur le visage, intriguant Lucius qui prit sa tasse entre ses doigts en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise, croisant les jambes, fixant le jeune homme dont il pouvait entendre les rouages du cerveau en action.

« Dîtes, s'exclama finalement Harry, tandis que Lucius baissait sa tasse.

-Je t'écoute.

-Est-ce que… c'est normal… de se sentir… libre… mais… enfin…

-Utilise tes mots Harry, laisse les sortir tels qu'ils te viennent, l'encouragea Lucius.

-Depuis que je ne suis plus sans arrêt avec Hermione et Ron, je me sens plus libre. Pas qu'ils me saoulent mais… je me sentais comme oppressé avec eux et… maintenant que j'y repense… je n'ai jamais vraiment pris des décisions par moi-même lorsque j'étais avec eux. Enfin, tout du moins, depuis quelques jours. »

Harry baissa la tête d'un air coupable, stoppant un moment son mouvement de crayon, ce dernier ayant continué de dessiner durant tout le long de son explication. Il y allait peut être un peu fort quand même. Il avait un peu l'impression de s'en prendre à eux injustement.

« Harry. »

Le brun releva la tête pour regarder le lord dont le visage était à la fois doux et sérieux.

« Peut-être devrais-tu réfléchir un peu plus par rapport à eux, commença-t-il avant de reprendre en le voyant froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange le plus chez eux ? »

Harry baissa les yeux sur son dessin, réfléchissant avant de le reprendre en répondant, comme pour se donner du courage.

« Eh bien, c'est plus Ron qui me dérange. Hermione, c'est vrai que par moment elle est… agaçante, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit des études ou de ma sécurité. Mais je pense que cet excès est dût à son inquiétude pour moi, c'est dans son caractère. Répondit-il dans un premier temps. Ron en revanche…

-Oui ? l'encouragea Lucius en le voyant se stopper.

-Maintenant que j'y repense… il ne m'a plus lâcher dès lors qu'il a su qui j'étais. D'autant plus qu'il a toujours était jaloux. Sans compter que je ne serais peut être pas à Gryffondor si je ne l'avais pas connu à ce moment.

-Comment ça ? demanda le lord en fronçant les sourcils.

-Eh bien, j'avoue que j'ai été un peu influencé par Ron et que, au contraire, si je ne l'avais pas connu à ce moment, j'aurai accepté lorsque votre fils m'a tendu la main, et je serais peut être allé à Serpentard lorsque le Choixpeau me l'a proposé. »

Lucius releva les sourcils surpris.

« Le Choixpeau à voulu t'envoyer à Serpentard ?

-Heu… oui…, répondit timidement Harry.

-Eh bien, tu es décidément bien surprenant. » sourit Lucius, faisant rougit Harry qui se cacha derrière son carnet.

Harry reprit de nouveau son dessin, faisant doucement rire le lord, attirant l'attention de Harry qui releva doucement les yeux pour le regarder. Prenant sa tasse entre ses doigts, Lucius lui offrit un sourire avant de boire une gorgée de son thé tandis que Harry rougit doucement avant qu'un petit détail ne lui revienne en mémoire et ne le fasse froncer les sourcils.

Lançant un tempus, Harry manqua de s'étrangler en écarquillant les yeux, surprenant et inquiétant le lord qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part du jeune homme face à lui.

« Un problème ?

-J'ai loupé l'heure ! Je viens de louper une heure de Métamorphose et deux heures de Potions ! S'exclama-t-il en buvant cul sec sa bière au beurre et de ranger ses affaires en se levant.

-En effet, déclara simplement Lucius avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise face à la suite.

-Désolé je dois y aller. » s'exclama à toute vitesse Harry, ses affaires sous le bras avant de faire une chose aussi inattendue qu'impulsive : il se pencha pour embrasser l'adulte sur la joue avant de partir en courant.

Le brun piqua un fard à ce souvenir alors qu'il se tourna dans son lit, enfouissant son visage dans son coussin. OK. Là, il n'avait vraiment pas réfléchit sur le moment, paniqué à l'idée d'avoir loupé trois heures de cours dont deux avec Snape : il allait le tuer.

Tournant la tête, son regard se posa sur son carnet qu'il prit finalement en se redressant, l'ouvrant pour regarder le dernier dessin de Lucius qu'il n'avait pas terminé. Prenant finalement son crayon, il le reprit en souriant doucement.

Il avait raison, les choses étaient en train de changer.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

 **Petit secret et grande vérité cachée**

Harry leva le poing avant de toquer doucement à la porte du bureau directorial de Poudlard. Un 'entrez ' se fit entendre avant que le brun ne pousse la porte et ne pénètre dans le bureau, refermant derrière lui.

« Ah ! Harry ! s'exclama Dumbledore, le vieux directeur de l'école, les yeux brillants derrières ses lunettes, sa longue barbe retombant sur son ventre habillé d'une horrible robe fuchsia qui agressait la rétine. Entre, entre, assis-toi, un bonbon au citron ? »

Harry s'assit dans l'un des deux fauteuils présent devant le bureau, refusant d'un geste de la main le bonbon jaune dont le directeur était accro.

« Non merci, souffla Harry, ayant hâte de pouvoir retourner au dortoir pour finir son dessin. Vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui, en effet, répondit Dumbledore en croisant ses mains sous son menton. Voilà, j'ai appris que tu étais absent lors des derniers cours de Métamorphose et de Potion ? »

Harry roula des yeux en soupirant. Évidement, l'autre bâtard graisseux s'était empressé de venir se plaindre au vieux monsieur, sans doute espérant, enfin, le faire renvoyer de Poudlard, histoire de facilité sa capture pour permettre à son maître de le tuer !

« Tu ne dément pas ? fit remarquer Dumbledore, quelque peu surpris.

-Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

-Pourquoi as-tu séché les cours dans ce cas ? demanda Albus d'un air faussement contrarié.

-Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, avoua Harry en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde.

-Et où étais-tu ? »

Ah, on y était. Harry aurait sans doute sourit si la situation n'avait pas été telle qu'elle actuellement. Bon, maintenant, réfléchissons. Quel bobard allait-il bien pouvoir lui faire avaler pour écourter cette convocation, et pouvoir enfin retourner auprès de son bel Apo-…. Heu… ouais non, de son carnet, oui, de son carnet ! Il avait juste très envie de dessiner, voilà tout.

« Salle sur demande répondit-il simplement en tentant de ne pas rougir.

-Tu étais à la salle sur demande ? répéta Dumbledore comme pour avoir la confirmation. Avec Hermione et Ron ?

-Non.

-Et avec qui donc y étais-tu ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver le directeur un peu trop indiscret. Franchement, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre avec qui il était et ce qu'il y faisait ?

« Tout seul.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Tu devrais rester avec Hermione et Ron. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Les paroles du lord lui revint en mémoire. « Manipulation », ce mot tournoyait dans son esprit, sans cesse, l'alarmant tout autant qu'il sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

« Hermione est plongée dans ses livres à réviser et Ron vie le grand amour avec Lavande.

-Ron est en couple avec miss Brown ? s'exclama surpris le vieil homme qui ne se retint pas d'écarquiller largement les yeux.

-Oui. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils tout en restant silencieux un moment, triturant sa longue barbe d'un air pensif et préoccupé, la pliure de son front démontrant cependant sa concentration voir sa contrariété. Harry le regarda faire sans un mot, attendant de pouvoir partir.

« Je peux y aller, monsieur ? finit-il par demander, impatient en voyant que le directeur n'était pas prêt de le relâcher sans un petit coup de pouce de sa part.

-Hein ? Oh oui, oui. »

Ne se faisant guère prier, Harry se leva et courut presque pour sortir du bureau et retourner s'affaler sur son lit sans grâce pour terminer son dernier dessin de Lucius qui – par merlin faites que le concerné ne le sache jamais, par pitié ! – lui manquait déjà.

* * *

La cheminée s'alluma brusquement, faisant relever la tête de Lucius Malfoy qui sirotait tranquillement un thé dans son petit salon, un livre à la main qu'il rabaissa pour voir son vieil ami Severus Snape, aussi professeur de potion à Poudlard.

Habillé de ses habituelles robes noires – histoire d'accompagner ses cheveux sombres et gras – faisant ressortir sa pâleur, il semblait bien remonté au vue de ses orbes charbons qui lançaient des éclairs à tout va et sans que le blond, assit devant lui n'en connaisse la raison. Remarque, connaissant son ami il n'allait pas tarder à connaître la raison de sa mauvaise humeur.

« Ce morveux se croit suffisamment intelligent pour louper mes cours ! » grogna le maître des potions en s'affalant dans le fauteuil voisin de celui dans lequel le lord était assit.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment, par qui d'autre si ce n'était Harry Potter, Severus pouvait bien être en colère ? D'autant plus que s'il se souvenait bien, Harry, dans son moment de panique et avant de lui baiser la joue – se souvenir le faisant doucement sourire – avait dit qu'il avait loupé métamorphose et potion donc forcément, son ami était en colère, d'autant plus qu'il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose pour l'énervé lorsqu'il s'agissait de Potter.

« C'est vrai qu'il était paniqué lorsqu'il a vu qu'il avait loupé l'heure. » déclara Lucius en sirotant un peu de son thé comme si de rien était.

Severus, qui allait reprendre la parole se stoppa et écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vivement vers le blond, toute colère envolée, laissant place à la stupeur à l'état pur. Avait-il bien entendu ou n'était-ce que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ?

« Comment ça « il était paniqué » ? répéta Severus alors que Lucius se figea, prenant conscience de la bourde monumentale qu'il avait laissé échapper.

-Oups…, fut la seule chose que dit Lucius, alors que son ami explosait.

-Tu étais avec lui ?! S'écria-t-il en se relevant de son siège. Merlin dis-moi que tu n'étais pas avec lui par pitié !

-J'ai bien peur que Merlin ne soit pas avec toi aujourd'hui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ?!

-Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais, répondit-il en buvant une gorgée de thé.

-Lucius, c'est de Potter dont on parle !

-Merci mon ami, ça m'étais sorti de l'esprit. » ironisa-t-il en souriant à Severus qui se laissa retomber dans son siège en se pinçant l'arête du nez, l'air accablé, son ami terminant de boire son thé comme si de rien était.

* * *

« Veuillez m'excuser monsieur, s'exclama Ron en baissant la tête. Mais je ne pensais pas que Lavande était capable de me faire boire un philtre d'amour ! J'ignore même comment elle a fait.

-Ce n'est rien, ce qui est fait est fait, coupa court le directeur en levant la main, faisant se taire le rouquin assit dans un des fauteuils en face de lui. Le fait est qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour rattraper les choses.

-Bien.

-Je compte sur toi pour le remettre sur le droit chemin, déclara le directeur de Poudlard. Il ne doit pas nous filer entre les doigts.

-Comptez sur moi.

-Bien, tu peux retourner dans ton dortoir. »

Ron hocha la tête avant de se lever et de quitter le bureau directorial, retournant dans la tour Gryffondor. Dumbledore, quant à lui, se laissa aller dans son siège en soupirant de soulagement. Heureusement que Harry l'avait informé pour Ron et Lavande, sinon il n'aurait rien vu et le garçon lui aurait définitivement échappé et il en était hors de question ! Il ne devait sous aucun prétexte savoir la vérité ! la victoire devait être sienne !


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

 **Regrets**

Harry commençait à regretter d'avoir informer le directeur de l'amourette factice de Ron et Lavande. Oh, bien sûr qu'il était content de retrouver son meilleur ami, sans oublier Hermione qui, du coup, avait cessé de s'enfermer à la bibliothèque, son nez plongé dans ses bouquins ; Ron et lui avaient d'ailleurs eu très peur lorsque le rouquin avait expliqué le pourquoi de son béguin envers Lavande. Même Voldemort faisait pâle copie à côté d'elle en cet instant.

Il y avait juste un tout petit problème.

« Tu fais quoi Harry ? »

Ron ne le lâchait plus d'une seule semelle. Même aller au toilette était impossible, alors au bar, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Pourtant, Lucius lui manquait, beaucoup, même si cela le gênait de l'avouer, surtout en repensant au baiser qu'il lui avait donné sur la joue la dernière fois.

Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il regardait Ron s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le banc de la table des rouge et or dans la grande salle, souriant innocemment, Hermione relevant la tête de son livre pour les regarder.

« Je mange Ron, comme tu peux le voir.

-Et tu manges quoi ? demanda le rouquin en commençant lui aussi à se servir une belle assiette : ça, ça ne changeait pas.

-Sérieusement Ron ? demanda le brun, incrédule, en regardant le rouquin paraître étonné, ouvrant la bouche prêt à prendre la parole avant d'être coupé par Hermione.

« Ron, laisse le tranquille. » déclara-t-elle en le fixant d'un air autoritaire qui avait tendance à agacer son ami roux.

Le brun se retint de peu de souffler de soulagement. La brunette ignorait à quel point elle venait de leur sauver la vie à tous les deux en intervenant. Elle venait de sauver Ron, que Harry était à deux doigts de tuer et avait sauver le brun qui était à deux doigts de faire une magnifique crise de nerf en plein milieu de la grande salle devant toute l'école. Déjà qu'en étant discret on arrivait à parler de lui si en plus il se faisait remarquer de son plein gré, Rita allait faire exploser les ventes de La Gazette.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? s'agaça aussitôt le Weasley.

-Il y a que depuis que la potion de Lavande a était dissoute, tu le colle comme un véritable pot de colle !

-N'importe quoi ! Je ne le colle pas, s'énerva-t-il.

-Si Ron ! Si ! Il ne peux même plus aller au toilette tranquille !

-Mais pas du tout ! C'est plutôt toi qui es tout le temps sur son dos oui ! S'écria-t-il, faisant se tourner quelques têtes vers eux. Pas vrai Harry que je ne suis pas… Harry ? »

Harry souffla de bonheur. Enfin un peu de liberté ! Il fallait qu'il pense à remercier Hermione une fois revenu du bar pour cette petite diversion qui lui avait permis de s'éclipser incognito, soufflant un peu. Il allait enfin pouvoir retourner au bar et retrouver Lucius, priant pour que ce dernier y sois. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas pus le prévenir. Après tout, comment l'aurait-il fait ? Sa chouette ignorait où il habitait et il se voyait mal allait voir Draco pour lui dire : « Salut la fouine, excuse moi de te déranger, tu pourrais donner ça à ton père s'il te plaît ? C'est pour le prévenir que je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais retourner au bar car Ron ne me lâche plus, aller, à plus ! ». Non, décidément, non !

Poussant la porte du bar après avoir inspiré un bon coup, son petite sourire se fana progressivement en avisant les lieux vides d'un grand noble blond aux yeux gris. Lucius était visiblement absent. Bah, il est encore tôt, sans doute le sang-pur n'allait-il pas tarder ?

S'avançant vers le bar, il commanda une bière au beurre, comme d'habitude, avant d'aller à leur table habituelle qui, heureusement, n'était pas prise. Il attendit ainsi une petite heure, sans que le blond ne pointe le bout de son nez, attristant un peu plus le petit brun qui fini par se lever et aller voir le barman.

« Excusez moi ? »

L'homme se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire amical aux lèvres.

« Oui ?

-Est-ce que… enfin… est-ce que vous avez vu…. »

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, le barman secoua la tête.

« Depuis la dernière fois que tu es venu il est venu seulement deux fois. Depuis je ne l'ai plus revu.

-Je vois, répondit Harry avec une pointe de tristesse. Merci. »

Peut être lui en voulait-il de ne pas être venu sans l'avoir informé. Après tout… Un élan de culpabilité et de regret le submergea soudain. Pourquoi par merlin, pourquoi n'avait-il pas au moins essayé de lui expliquer le pourquoi de son absence ? Il aurait du même envoyer Hedwige, quitte à ce que cela mette du temps ! Résultat, Lucius ne viendrait sans doute plus au bar et lui en voulait sûrement.

« Quel crétin. » souffla-t-il en regardant les dalles de pierre qui recouvraient le sol des couloirs de Poudlard.

Une douleur à l'épaule le sortit cependant de ses rêveries alors qu'il laissa tomber sous le choc son carnet à dessin au sol.

« Potter ! Tu peux pas faire attention.

-Désolé » s'excusa-t-il aussitôt avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy.

Ce dernier semblait enlever la poussière imaginaire présente sur sa robe de sorcier au couleur de sa maison avant qu'il ne se fige en voyant le carnet de Harry par terre. Curieux, il le ramassa, faisant pâlir de panique Harry qui tendit le bras pour le reprendre.

« Non ! »

Draco se recula en relevant un sourcil face à sa réaction avant de l'ouvrir à la première page.

« Voyons voir ce qu'il y a dedans pour que tu panique autant Potty.

-Rends-le moi Malfoy ! »

Le blond commença à regarder les dessins, perdant progressivement son sourire en coin moqueur, fronçant les sourcils d'un air à la fois sombre et sérieux avant d'en relever un, puis deux, affichant sans aucune honte sa surprise, laissant facilement deviner au gryffondor brun quels dessins il regardait, lui faisant baisser le regard et rougir. Là, il en était sur, soit Draco allait se moquer, soit il allait piquer une crise. Quoi que, il allait faire un scandale, en même temps, il avait des dessins de son père dans ce carnet ! Qui ne piquerait pas une crise si il savait que son pire ennemi voyait son père en cachette et le dessinait.

« Je dois dire que tu as un très bon coup de crayons Potter, il est vachement bien fait. »

Hein ? Pardon, il avait bien entendu ?

« Pardon ? » S'exclama-t-il avec une tête telle que Draco explosa de rire.

D'accord, peut être que Draco ne piquerait pas une crise finalement.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

 **Explications**

Harry était en tailleur sur le lit à baldaquins vert et argent, couleurs de serpentard, maison de sa Némésis, Draco Malfoy, qui était lui-même assit en face du brun, en tailleur également. Ce dernier, toujours aussi impeccable, ses cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière par trois tonnes de gel, feuilletait d'un air concentré son carnet, sans poser de question. Le gryffondor savait qu'elles viendraient après, comme lorsque son père avait lui-même découvert les dessins de son carnet, l'ayant feuilleté en silence avant de lui rendre et de poser les questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit.

C'était peut-être – si ce n'est sûrement – de famille, mais Harry les remerciait de ne pas le harceler de questions, comme l'aurait fait Ron ou même Hermione si ces derniers avaient découvert les dessins sans être au courant, au préalable, de sa situation.

Draco ferma enfin le carnet et le rendit à Harry qui le posa sur ses genoux, attendant l'avalanche de questions qui ne demandaient qu'à franchir les lèvres du sang-pur en face de lui. Ce dernier semblait perplexe, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu veux que je te dise Potter, commença-t-il. Tu viens de ruiner l'image que j'avais de toi.

-Ah bon ? demanda Harry en souriant, mi-surpris, mi-amusé.

-Ouais… Affirma Draco en hochant la tête. Mais, ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est que tes soi-disant « amis » n'aient rien fait.

-Ou Dumbledore, avoua Harry en jouant avec un coussin.

-Ah ! Parce que Dumbledore est aussi au courant ? S'étonna Draco. Remarque, pourquoi devrais-je être étonné ? Ce vieux est complètement sénile ! »

Harry garda le silence, continuant de triturer le coussin qu'il avait pris de derrière lui en haussant les épaules, comme si s'était parfaitement normal. Peut-être, il est vrai, aurait-il dû hurler au scandale, se révolter ? Mais il n'avait rien fait il avait mieux à faire, comme tuer un mage noir par exemple, seule chose pour laquelle il était né.

Ouh là, ça sent la déprime à plein nez, se dit Draco.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et après un moment à le regarder jouer avec son oreiller, le lui enleva des mains sans que ce dernier n'oppose de résistance. Le comportement du brun était tout aussi étrange qu'agaçant.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? demanda le blond.

-Et à qui ? Dumbledore tout comme Ron et Hermione sont déjà au courant.

-Et insister non ? Hurler au scandale ? Réagir quoi ! S'écria-t-il en agitant les bras en l'air.

-Je l'ai fait figures-toi ! Mais Dumbledore tout comme Ron m'ont tous les deux dit que j'exagérais et en faisais un peu trop, que c'était ma seule famille et que je devais arrêter de me plaindre.

-Mais j'hallucine, souffla Draco en se levant de sur son lit pour arpenter la pièce qu'était sa chambre individuelle de préfet. Pourquoi pas te dire aussi que ce n'est pas en te plaignant que tu arriveras à les débarrasser de Voldemort !

-C'est le cas » souffla le brun en baissant la tête, faisant écarquiller les yeux à Draco.

Draco regarda Harry qui s'amusait de nouveau avec le coussin qu'il avait repris, avant de soupirer et de se rasseoir en face de lui.

« Dis-moi, il se passe quoi entre mon père et toi ? demanda finalement le blond, décidant de changer de sujet, regardant Harry rougir en détournant le regard.

-R-rien du tout, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagine ? balbutia le brun, faisant rouler des yeux le serpentard.

-Oh je t'en pris, les dessins ne sont pas là pour rien et il est de mauvaise humeur dernièrement !

-Ah bon ? s'exclama Harry avec surprise.

-Tu sais pourquoi ? » demanda Draco avec intérêt.

Harry baissa la tête en soupirant, l'air de nouveau triste et coupable. Il est vrai que Harry avait pensé que Lucius serait contrarié de ne plus voir Harry venir au bar, s'imaginant sans doute des choses, mais de là à ce que ce soit vrai…

« Depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu… je n'ai pas pu revenir, avoua Harry. Ron a été libéré du filtre d'amour que lui avait donné Lavande et depuis, il ne me lâche plus ! J'ai réussi à m'échapper aujourd'hui grâce à Hermione mais il n'était pas là. Et je n'ai pas pu le prévenir. »

Draco releva un sourcil en souriant d'un air moqueur.

« Weasmoche est sorti avec Lavande ?!

-RON a été victime de lavande, il ne l'a jamais aimé. » corrigea Harry avant de regarder Draco exploser de rire.

Le brun le regarda rire en se tenant le ventre, comme après une bonne blague, ce qui devait, pour lui, être le cas, avant de lui jeter le coussin en pleine figure, agacé. Il est vrai que Ron était très agaçant – pour ne pas dire chiant – ces derniers temps, mais il était son ami avant tout. Cela eut, en tout cas, l'effet attendu et le prince de serpentard cessa de rire en regardant Harry avant d'avoir un sourire en coin et de renvoyer le coussin en pleine figure du brun, explosant de nouveau de rire, mais pas pour la même raison.

Une bataille commença, faisant rire les deux garçons, les plumes volant autour d'eux, surprenant le brun par la même occasion qui, il devait l'avouer, se sentait bien en cet instant. Il se sentait enfin libre et, pour la première fois, avait l'impression d'être un adolescent comme les autres, s'amusant avec un ami. Encore plus surprenant : il ne se voyait pas faire cela avec Ron ou Hermione, comme si Draco était le seul à pouvoir faire de lui juste Harry.

Il tourna son regard vert vers le blond, reprenant progressivement son souffle en souriant doucement, allongé sur le lit recouvert de plumes tout comme le blond, une main sur son ventre qui se soulevait et se rabaissait de plus en plus lentement.

« Tu veux que je te dise Malfoy ? déclara-t-il à son tour en souriant, attirant l'attention de son homologue. Tu viens de ruiner l'image que j'avais de toi. »

Draco écarquilla, dans un premier temps les yeux avant d'exploser de rire à cela, entraînant Harry avec lui pour un nouveau fou rire plus qu'agréable et soulageant.

« Je n'avais pas ri ainsi depuis… longtemps… avoua le brun. Je ne me souviens même pas avoir un jour ris ainsi. »

Draco fut surpris par cet aveu et se redressa, s'arrangeant au passage – Malfoy oblige – faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Harry, avant de lui tendre la main, comme en première année, dans le train qui le menait pour la première fois à Poudlard.

« Draco Malfoy, serpentard en septième année et héritier sang-pur de la noble famille Malfoy. »

Harry regarda la main puis Draco, se revoyant, cinq ans en arrière, refuser cette main tendue. En y repensant, il le regrettait un peu, car le blond et lui aurait pu être de bons amis. Mais, aujourd'hui, sa Némésis lui donnait une nouvelle chance de changer les choses et de revenir à zéro c'était à lui de savoir saisir l'opportunité.

Un peu hésitant au début, Harry finit par sourire et lui prit la main, la serrant dans la sienne.

« Harry Potter, aussi appelé le garçon-qui-a-survécu, Gryffondor de septième année destiné à sauver le monde sorcier de Voldemort. »


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

 **Père/Fils**

« Draco ? S'exclama de surprise Lucius Malfoy lorsque, alors qu'il lisait tranquillement dans son fauteuil dans le salon, la cheminée s'illumina pour en laisser sortir son fils, visiblement déterminé. Ne devrais-tu pas être en cours ?

-Il faut qu'on parle père, déclara aussitôt Draco en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil voisin à celui de son géniteur, ignorant sa question, chose qui avait tendance à agacer le plus vieux mais qui, pour cette fois, ne releva pas.

-Et de quoi devons-nous parler ? Soupira son père en reprenant sa lecture.

-De Harry. »

Le silence s'abattit aussitôt alors que, du coin de l'œil, Draco put voir son père se crisper, ce dernier relevant lentement ses yeux gris pour les poser sur son fils. Son visage était froid, signe de son agacement quant au sujet.

« Ce n'est plus Potter ? ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer son père.

-Oh je t'en pris ! S'exclama-t-il en se relevant, se mettant devant son père, dos à lui dans un premier temps avant de se retourner. Je suis au courant !

-Au courant ?

-Oui ! On a parlé Harry et moi, il m'a montré son carnet ! Il m'a expliqué votre rencontre au bar !

-Et ? »

Draco soupira en retournant s'asseoir à côté de son père. Son père pouvait être très… puéril lorsqu'il s'y mettait, et là, il était clair, que le chef de la famille Malfoy boudait Harry. Le brun avait visé juste.

« Ne fais pas l'indifférent, finit par reprendre Draco en relevant la tête pour voir son père faire semblant de lire. Tu apprécie Harry, Père.

-Et quand bien même ce que tu dis serait vrai ? souffla son père en abaissant le livre. Lui s'en fiche éperdument, et nos rencontres n'ont été qu'une distraction dans son ennui, peut-être même un moyen de m'espionner moi et le Maître.

-C'est puéril, déclara d'un air blasé Malfoy junior, recevant un regard sombre de la part de son père.

-Ne me manque pas de respect Draco, je suis ton père ne l'oublies pas !

-Désolé, s'excusa Draco avant de reprendre. Tu ne t'es pas dit que son absence de cette semaine était justifiée ? »

Lucius fronça les sourcils en regardant son fils du coin de l'œil, signe qu'il avait fait mouche et attisé sa curiosité.

« Peut-être, avait-il ses raisons pour ne pas venir au bar, continua le jeune blond. Après tout, nous parlons du Golden Boy, et avec Dumbledore on peut s'attendre à tout. »

Lucius détourna son regard de son fils pour fixer de ses orbes grises l'âtre de sa cheminée où le feu crépitait doucement, réchauffant la pièce en ce mois de décembre. Son fils n'avait pas tort sur ce coup. Il est vrai que le blond, après être revenu deux jours de suite s'était sentit vexé et avait sauté sur des conclusions hâtives et – même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, son fils avait raison – quelques peu puériles. En ne le voyant pas passer la porte du bar, souriant et rougissant en le voyant, espérant par la même, secrètement, qu'il lui offre un nouveau baiser, Lucius s'était sentit… délaissé ? Trahi ? Vexé ? Il ne saurait pas vraiment définir son ressenti en cet instant.

Le blond fronça de nouveau les sourcils alors qu'une pensée vint lui traverser l'esprit. Si, en effet, comme l'affirmait son fils, Harry avait eu un empêchement, qu'importe la raison, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prévenu ? Cela lui aurait évité de se faire de faux espoirs.

« Il aurait pu me prévenir, déclara le patriarche sans lâcher les flammes du regard, faisant soupirer son fils.

-Et comment ? Il ne connaît pas notre adresse et donc sa chouette non plus ! s'exclama le serpentard en regardant son père comme s'il était débile. Et à ce moment, Harry et moi nous ne nous parlions pas ! »

Lucius se retint d'ouvrir la bouche alors que son regard comme son expression montrait clairement ce qu'il pensait : « Ouais, c'est vrai, c'est pas faux, c'est con ce que je viens de dire. ».

Draco secoua la tête face à cela en soupirant avant d'inspirer et de regarder son père s'affaler un peu plus dans son siège en se triturant les cheveux, signe qu'il était préoccupé ou nerveux.

« Vous devriez parler, proposa Draco après un moment. Vous expliquer. »

Lucius cessa de jouer avec ses cheveux et regarda son fils avant de soupirer.

« Oui, tu as raison. »

* * *

Harry marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor, seul, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il semblerait que, depuis sa petite discussion avec Hermione dans la grande salle, son ami roux le collait un peu moins, le laissant un peu respirer. Bon, c'était peut être aussi parce que Ron lui faisait la gueule dût, premièrement, au fait qu'il n'avait pas pris sa défense vis-à-vis de sa dispute avec Hermione et, deuxièmement, au fait qu'il en avait profiter pour s'éclipser – ayant remercié Hermione pour cela, cette dernière avait rit en lui répondant que c'était normal – .

Mais bon, le brun ne s'en faisait pas. Il avait l'habitude, depuis le temps, du caractère du jeune Weasley, ça lui passerait.

Alors qu'il allait tourner à l'angle d'un couloir, des pas pressés derrière lui, l'obligèrent a se retourner pour découvrir Draco courant vers lui. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne.

« Draco ? s'exclama Harry une fois que le blond fut arrivé à sa hauteur, ce dernier ralentissant l'allure pour une démarche plus posé mais toujours aussi rapide.

-Tu passes Noël chez nous. » déclara ce dernier avant de repartir aussitôt, lui indiquant par là qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Harry le regarda passer à côté de lui en coup de vent, lui transmettant au passage le message, laissant le temps à l'information de doucement se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau ce n'est qu'une fois le message prit en compte que le brun fronça les sourcils en se tournant dans la direction où le serpentard était repartit.

« HEIN ?! »


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

 **Vacances de Noël**

Harry regardait à travers la fenêtre à barreaux de sa chambre la voiture de son oncle s'éloigner rapidement du 4, Privet Drive, avec à son bord, toute sa petite famille. Harry était heureux de s'être souvenu de ce détail. En même temps, la joie qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment était aussi rare que bienvenue.

Il était là, à genoux, dans l'herbe, arrachant à main nues les mauvaises herbes sous un soleil brûlant, suant comme Dudley lorsque ce dernier montait simplement les escaliers, lorsque la voix de son oncle Vernon s'était fait entendre à travers la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine.

« Pétunia chérie, Marge nous invite à passer les vacances de Noël chez elle.

 **-** Vraiment ? S'était-elle exclamée. Cela nous fera du bien… et puis… »

Le brun n'avait pus entendre la suite, mais se doutait qu'en cette instant, sa tante avait parler du monstre qu'il était, comme toujours. Depuis le temps, c'était une habitude qu'il avait appris à ignorer.

Cela ne dérangeait en aucun cas le gryffondor de rester seul durant toutes les vacances, au contraire, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, tant qu'au retour de sa famille, cette dernière n'en sache rien, sinon ils allaient le tuer, c'était sûr.

Maintenant, il y avait un petit changement de programme.

Se détournant de la fenêtre, il prit ses affaires qu'il descendit rapidement dans le salon avant d'aller ouvrir la baie vitrée menant au jardin. Il ne put s'empêcher de scruter les alentours, se doutant sans aucun mal qu'un membre de l'ordre le surveillait sur ordre de l'autre papy citronné complètement fêlé.

Et dire que ce dernier pensait l'envoyer ici soit disant pour sa sécurité. Oui, Harry en voulait beaucoup à Dumbledore d'avoir voulu l'envoyer ici pour les vacances, même si au final, cela l'arrangeait.

« Hum, si il savait, souffla t il en s'éloignant, allant dans le salon vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublier.

-Si qui savait quoi ? »

Harry se tourna vers Draco, comme si sa présence ici était tout à fait normale. Il était là, impeccable dans sa robe de haute couture et ses cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière comme toujours, faisant tâche dans le paysage. Ce dernier lui sourit en lui tendant sa cape d'invisibilité qu'Harry remit dans sa valise.

« Dumbledore, répondit-il simplement avant que Draco ne hoche la tête, accompagnant son geste d'un petit « ah. ».

-Tu es prêt ? demanda finalement le blond un peu impatient, il fallait l'avouer. On peut y aller ? »

Harry se redressa après avoir fermé sa valise dont il tint la poignet dans son poing fermé, ayant tout aussi hâte que lui.

« Allons-y ! »

Draco sourit et sortit de sa poche un stylo bille, rappelant à Harry ses années en primaire – années qui n'étaient pas les meilleures. – et lui faisant relever un sourcil. Comment par Merlin, Draco avait-il put se procurer un Portoloin ? Au dernière nouvelle, ils étaient répertoriés par le Ministère… sauf si l'on s'appelle Dumbledore évidemment. Où Lucius Malfoy et que l'ont fait marcher son influence et ses contacts, bien-sûr.

Harry posa sa main sur le stylo bille et sentit cette désagréable sensation d'être tiré par le nombril jusqu'à atterrir – non sans manquer de s'étaler par terre avec grâce – à l'entrée d'un magnifique manoir qui laissa Harry sans voix.

« Bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy Harry ! S'exclama joyeusement Draco en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit à la volée. On est rentré ! »

Harry pénétra timidement l'immense hall d'entrée dont des portes donnaient directement sur l'immense salon. De là où il était, il pouvait voir le magnifique tapis et les meubles de qualités décorant la pièce.

Une soudaine montée de stresse submergea Harry alors que ce dernier n'osait pas avancer plus loin que le hall. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'être dans un lieu inconnu chez son nouvel ami. C'était surtout l'idée de revoir Lucius après tout ce temps, la culpabilité encore bien présente.

« Tu viens ? » demanda Draco en apparaissant devant lui tout sourire.

Inspirant pour se donner du courage, Harry s'avança jusqu'à pénétrer dans le salon qu'il admira en détail. Un long frisson lui traversa l'échine lorsque son regard émeraude rencontra le regard de Lucius. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge alors que l'expression froide et hautaine de Lucius, la même qu'il avait eu lors de sa première rencontre en deuxième année, lui donna une soudaine envie de pleurer.

En cet instant, il fut sûr d'une chose : jamais il ne serait pardonné.

Harry jeta un regard discret en direction de Draco assit à côté de lui, lui-même assit à côté de son père se trouvant en bout de table. Ses yeux dérivèrent en direction du paternel blond avant qu'il ne les baisse précipitamment en constatant qu'il le fixait.

Draco le remarqua mais ne dit rien, bien que l'envie de sortir les doigts du cul à son père le démangeait. Malgré tout il en fit rien, attendant la fin du repas qui se déroula dans le silence le plus totale.

Après le repas, alors que Draco allait montrer à Harry sa chambre, ils furent stopper par Lucius qui appela Harry. Ce dernier ce tourna vers le plus vieux timidement.

« Oui ?

-Suis-moi. »

Alors que Lucius partait déjà, Harry jeta un dernier regard vers Draco avant de lui emboîter le pas. Le blond le conduisit jusqu'à un petit salon privé où il se servit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu, avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé, désignant le fauteuil d'un geste de la main.

« Assis-toi. »

Harry obéit et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face, n'osant pas le regarder et encore moins parler, de peur de se faire trahir par le trémolo dans sa voix, l'envie de pleurer toujours aussi présente. Il regarda Lucius prendre par moment des gorgés de sa boisson, et ce, dans le silence le plus total. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne puisse plus tenir.

« Désolé, souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante qu'il ne put réussir à contrôler, mais attirant l'attention du blond qui leva les yeux sur lui, avant de continuer. Je t'assure que je voulais venir, j'en avais même très envie mais… mais Ron ne me lâchait plus d'une semelle, même aller au toilette était impossible ! Je… j'aurai dût te prévenir, je regrette mais, je ne savais pas comment je… »

Le brun se tût en baissant la tête, se sentant soudain ridicule et pathétique à pleurer ainsi devant lui. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait retenir son cœur de s'affoler rien qu'en pensant à lui tout comme il se serrait en cet instant. Rien que l'idée de revenir à sa routine ennuyante, à cette vie sans lui l'effrayait et lui donnait envie de pleurer. C'était puéril, il le savait, mais n'y pouvait rien.

« Harry. »

Le brun releva aussitôt la tête pour voir Lucius tendre la main en lui faisant signe de venir. Ne se faisant pas prier, le gryffondor se leva et s'assit à côté du blond, se collant à lui, dans ses bras. Le chef de la famille Malfoy le colla à lui, posant son menton contre sa tête en lui caressant le bras.

« Je n'aurais pas dût réagir ainsi, c'est vrai, je suis désolé, souffla à son tour le plus vieux. Mais je t'avoue… que ça m'a aussi blessé et j'ai pensé… que…

-Je m'en foutais de toi ? » proposa Harry en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

Lucius baissa la tête et lui sourit avant de lui embrasser le front, le faisant rougir.

« Oui…

-Rassuré ? demanda Harry en souriant un brin moqueur, arrachant un petit rire au blond, le gryffondor étant de retour.

-Rassuré. »


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

 **Réveillon de Noël**

Harry regarda son reflet dans le miroir en libérant un léger soupire. Nous étions aujourd'hui le réveillon de Noël et Harry se préparait dans la chambre de Draco, sur ordre de ce dernier, bien-sûr.

Il portait, en cet instant, des vêtements que jamais il n'aurait imaginé mettre un jour. En général, il s'habillait comme tous les jours, ne se prenant pas la tête, d'autant plus qu'il restait à Poudlard la plupart du temps pour Noël. Seulement voilà, ce soir, il n'était pas à l'école, mais au Manoir Malfoy, c'est pourquoi il se devait d'avoir une tenue décente, tout du moins selon les dires de Draco qui, je cite : « refusait catégoriquement qu'il porte les torchons qui lui servent de vêtements dans son manoir ! ». Voilà pourquoi il avait passé la semaine dehors, jonglant de magasin en magasin, sortant à chaque fois avec plus de sac qu'au départ.

Oui, vous l'aurez deviné, Draco avait refait toute sa garde robe, gênant au plus haut point Harry qui s'était juré de le rembourser, contrairement au blond qui refusait cela, ayant voulu lui offrir tout ça.

« Dis-toi que c'est ton cadeau de Noël en avance. » lui avait-il dit, faisant soupirer le brun qui, maintenant, se trouvait devant le miroir de pied, se découvrant dans son tout nouveau costume qui avait coûté la peau du cul comme le reste de ses habits qu'il allait devoir porter, ses anciens vêtements ayant été brûlé sous ses yeux surtout lorsque Harry lui avait avoué que c'était les anciens habits de son cousin. Draco avait précipitamment lâché le bout de tissu qu'il tenait comme si il s'agissait d'une bouse pour aussitôt y mettre le feu sous les cris de Harry.

Le gryffondor se tourna lorsque le blond fit son apparition dans la chambre, sortant enfin de la salle de bain après une bonne heure, tout frais et paré pour la soirée. Ce dernier avait, comme toujours ses cheveux coiffés en arrière, maintenu par du gel. Il portait un costume trois pièces noir avec une chemise blanche et une cape à l'intérieur argenté.

Harry, lui, portait le même costume sauf que sa cape était verte émeraude, étant ainsi assortie à ses yeux. Harry lui sourit en le détaillant.

« A croire que tout te va. » dit-il en souriant, faisant rire le blond.

Ce dernier s'avança, ajustant la cravate du brun avant de lever ses yeux gris teintés de bleu vers ses cheveux en bataille et de froncer les sourcils.

« Va falloir s'occuper de ça, dit-il en désignant ses cheveux, faisant grimacer Harry.

-C'est pas la peine, dit-il en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. De toute façon ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

-Pas avec moi » dit-il avant de partir dans la salle de bain et de revenir peu après avec du gel, ordonnant à Harry ne pas bouger.

Ouvrant le gel, il en prit une bonne dose et commença à coiffer Harry. Il lui fallut utiliser pratiquement tout le pot pour enfin faire tenir les cheveux de Harry en arrière, gardant malgré tout un effet « rebelle » qui allait bien au brun.

« J'ai plus qu'à demander à mon père de m'en racheter dit-il en allant remettre son pot de gel dans la salle de bain, faisant rire Harry malgré tout. On y va ? »

Le brun hocha la tête, légèrement stressé malgré tout sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Enfin, si, il savait pourquoi il était stressé, en partie. Les Malfoy étaient une famille de sang pur, ils avaient des traditions et des principes sans oublier les manières. Lui n'avait et ne savait rien de cela et ça le rendait un peu anxieux à l'idée de mal faire les choses et de se couvrir de ridicule devant Draco mais surtout Lucius.

Arrivant enfin en bas, Draco conduisit Harry dans le salon où Lucius les attendait, assit dans un fauteuil, lisant le journal du jour qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de lire. Le grand blond devait avouer qu'il avait quelque peu hâte de voir Harry ce soir. Depuis qu'il était arrivé au manoir et depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, Lucius n'avait pas pu voir Harry souvent, son fils l'ayant accaparé pour le traîner dans tous les magasins qu'il connaissait. Lui-même avait eu peu de temps, devant régler des papiers ou aller au ministère et autre.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que les garçons apparurent, le blond fut plus qu'heureux de voir le brun qui était fort charmant, « comme toujours » dirait-il.

Alors que Draco sourit à son père en allant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, Harry lui resta planté debout, ne sachant trop quoi faire en regardant Lucius qui en faisait de même, sous le sourire amusé de Draco qui n'en loupait pas une miette.

L'adulte portait un costume vert sombre presque noir, les reflets vert ressortant sous la lumière, ses cheveux exceptionnellement tressés pour la soirée. Ce dernier souriait au Gryffondor avec un sourire en coin, le regard appréciateur, faisant doucement rougir Harry qui ne détourna cependant pas le regard.

Harry finit par sortir de sa torpeur et alla s'asseoir à côté de Lucius, regardant Draco qui se retenait visiblement de rire, se recevant un regard sombre de la part du brun, ce qui finit par faire craquer le jeune blond qui pouffa, attirant le regard de son père qui releva un sourcil.

« Un problème Draco ? demanda l'adulte.

-Aucun » répondit aussitôt ce dernier en toussant pour se reprendre, faisant sourire Harry d'amusement malgré lui.

Alors que Lucius revenait sur Harry et que Draco en profitait pour lever les yeux au ciel, une voix grave s'éleva, surprenant Harry qui se tourna vers le nouveau venu, écarquillant les yeux à cela.

« Tu ne plaisantais vraiment pas lorsque tu disais fréquenter Potter.

-Comme tu peux le voir. » sourit Lucius alors que son nouvel invité vint s'asseoir dans le siège à côté de Draco.

Harry, sans lâcher le nouveau venu des yeux, se pencha vers Lucius qui tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, des mèches de sa franges venant chatouiller le visage du brun, son souffle s'échouant dans son cou tandis que celui de Harry venait s'échouer dans son cou et son oreille.

« Tu m'avais pas dit que Snape devait venir. »

Lucius étira ses lèvres en un sourire amusé alors qu'il se tournait d'avantage vers Harry, rapprochant ses lèvres de son oreille, arrachant au passage d'un frisson au brun qui ne bougea pas pour autant.

« Severus est le parrain de Draco, il vient à chaque noël. »

Harry hocha la tête en se redressant tout comme Lucius, sous le regard de Snape qui avait relevé un sourcil, regardant dans un premier temps Harry avant d'interroger Lucius du regard, se dernier ce contentant de sourire alors que son fils tentait de retenir son rire en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.


	11. Annonce !

Bonjour tous le monde !

Oui, je suis, ça fait trèèèèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais, voyez vous, j'ai un problème de connexion internet, ce qui me bloque dans la publication de l'histoire. Je profite d'avoir un peu de Wi-Fi pour vous informer que non je n'ai pas abandonné l'histoire, que je continue de l'écrire mais que je la posterai lorsque mon problème d'internet sera résolue ou que j'aurai de la Wi-Fi, comme là !

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes ayant posté une ch'ti review et qui suive mon histoire !

Bisous à vous,

Wolf screaming at the moon.


	12. Chapter 11

**XI**

 **Trahison**

Harry sourit en repensant au Noël qu'il avait passé. C'était le meilleur Noël de toute sa vie. A dire vrai, c'était le seul vrai Noël qu'il n'avait jamais eu depuis sa naissance.  
Chez ses moldu, il n'avait pas le droit de le fêter, le fêtant dans son placard à balais sous l'escalier et, lorsqu'il fut entré à Poudlard, il restait à l'école pour les vacances. Autant dire que ce n'était pas génial les Noëls jusqu'à présent.

Pourtant, cette année avait été différente. Pour la première fois, il ne l'avait pas passé seul ou avec Ron. Encore plus surprenant, il l'avait passé avec Draco Malfoy et son père, chez eux, sans oublier son très cher professeur de potion. Si un jour on lui avait annoncé ça, il aurait envoyé la personne à St Mangouste illico presto ! Pourtant, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, recommencer.

Bon, ce n'était pas un Noël de fou avec la grosse fiesta ! Au contraire. C'était calme, chaleureux et convivial, familial, et cela avait suffit pour réchauffer le cœur de Harry qui ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Draco, dont il devenait plus proche de jour en jour, n'avait pas arrêté de lui compter des anecdotes sur tout le monde, même son père et Severus – surtout son père et Severus – Lucius avait, comme toujours depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter au bar, continué à le charmer et le séduire, Harry jouant le jeu par moment, ne changeant pas ses habitudes du bar et, ô miracle ! lui et le professeur Snape avait discuté calmement, comme deux personnes normales, se trouvant même des points communs.

Harry ne verrait plus jamais Severus de la même manière.

Pour ce qui était des cadeaux, il avait été gâté. Outre la garde robe complète de Draco, il avait reçu de la part de Lucius, un magnifique collier représentant un serpent avec en son cœur, une émeraude. Collier dont il ne se séparait plus depuis, le cachant malgré tout aux autres, notamment aux Gryffondors qui verraient d'un mauvais œil que leur héros porte un bijoux avec un serpent, symbole des serpentards. Il n'avait pu cependant cacher sa toute nouvelle garde robe, surtout lorsqu'il était arrivé avec un slim noir qui lui moulait les fesses, et une chemise blanche légèrement rentrée dans le pantalon.

Hermione avait écarquillé les yeux en rougissant légèrement, Ron ayant furieusement rougit – le brun se doutant de la raison de son rougissement, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs agacé. – . Il lui avait fallut ensuite expliquer le pourquoi de ses nouveaux habits et Harry avait expliqué qu'il avait voulu se faire plaisir. Au vu de la tête de Hermione, ce n'était pas passé contrairement à Ron qui n'avait pourtant rien dit.

Le Roux était d'ailleurs dans le dortoir, assit sur son lit en écoutant le son de la douche où son ami brun était enfermé, ruminant mille et une questions avant de se figer lorsque son regard tomba sur le carnet à dessin de Harry. Ce carnet que personne n'avait jamais vu, même eux. A cette pensée, les sourcils du roux se froncèrent alors qu'il sentit la colère grimper en lui. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas le droit de le voir, hein ?

Se levant prestement, Ron prit le carnet et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, déboulant dans la salle commune où Hermione, assit dans un fauteuil, était entrain de lire un livre, pour changer. Cette dernière releva d'ailleurs la tête en entendant le raffut que faisait Ron pour descendre, fronçant les sourcils prête à l'incendier, mais écarquilla finalement les yeux en le voyant s'asseoir à côté d'elle avec le carnet de Harry.

« Ron ! S'étrangla-t-elle. C'est à Harry ! Il ne veut pas qu'on le regarde !

-Et alors ? Pourquoi on aurait pas le droit ? répondit-il aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir ce qu'il dessine ?

-Si mais –

-eh bah alors ? »

Alors que son ami roux ouvrait le carnet, découvrant les premiers dessins, Hermione finit par se résigner, se laissant guider par sa curiosité, fermant le livre et se rapprochant pour regarder elle aussi les dessins. Les pages se tournaient au fur et à mesure que les secondes et les minutes passaient, commentant par moment les croquis qu'ils découvraient jusqu'à se figer sur un dessin.

« Tiens, c'est qui ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils et en penchant la tête

-J'en sais rien, dit-elle. D'autant plus qu'on ne voit pas son visage.

-C'est peut être une fille ? proposa Ron en reprenant, face au regard de la brune. Tu en connais beaucoup, toi, des hommes aux cheveux longs ?

-Bah, à part Dumbledore et Snape –

-Ah par pitié ! Me dit pas que c'est Snape ! S'écria le roux en regardant la brunette avec de gros yeux dégoûtés.

-Mais non ! L'homme sur le dessin à les cheveux clairs ! »

Roulant des yeux, Hermione tourna la page et se figea. Elle entendit Ron glapir à ces côtés alors qu'elle découvrait comme lui l'identité de l'homme sur le dessin précédent. Et autant dire qu'elle était très surprise

« Lucius Malfoy ! » s'écria Ron avec horreur.

* * *

Harry sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette sur la tête et habillé de son nouveau pyjama de soie qui lui caressait agréablement la peau. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il l'aimait ce nouveau pyjama que lui avait offert Dray – Minutes !

Son regard se posa sur sa valise, là où devait être son carnet.

« Il est où ?! »

Harry paniqua et se mit à retourner sa valise avec panique, à la recherche de son carnet à dessin. Il ne l'avait quand même pas perdu ! Ou peut-être l'avait-il oublié chez Draco ? Réflexion faite, non, il avait dessiné pas plus tard que ce matin dans le train, donc il devait forcément l'avoir.

Un cri attira son attention, alors qu'il sentit la colère l'envahir. Ron !

Sans attendre, il jeta la serviette sur son lit et déboula en furie dans la salle commune, attirant l'attention de ses deux amis. Alors que Hermione prit soudain une mine coupable et désolée, Ron lui, le regardait avec un mélange de dégoût et de fureur.

« Rends-moi mon carnet ! » demanda-t-il aussitôt en tendant la main.

Hermione baissa les yeux et ferma le carnet, prêt à le lui rendre mais le roux ne fut pas du même avis. D'un geste sec il le lui arracha des mains en l'éloignant du brun qui vit rouge.

« RON !

-NON ! hurla le roux en retour. T'es dégueulasse ! Comment peux-tu fréquenter ce… ce … ce mangemort !

-Ca ne te regarde pas ! S'énerva Harry en lui arrachant le carnet des mains.

-SI JUSTEMENT CA ME REGARDE ! T'ES QU'UN SALE TRAÎTRE !

-RONALD WEASLEY ! »

Hermione se leva et lui donna une violente gifle, surprenant se dernier qui la regarda avec de gros yeux en se tenant la joue.

« Comment oses-tu –

-Comment j'ose ? Mais comment lui il ose ! »

Harry baissa la tête, serrant les poings de rage alors qu'il sentit sa magie crépiter autour de lui. Ignorant les appels de Hermione, Harry se dirigea vers la porte qu'il claqua violemment, faisant rager la grosse dame et sans attendre se mit à courir à travers les couloirs du château. Il essuya les regards des passants surpris de le voir dans un tel état. Il courut sans relâche, se dirigeant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte jusqu'aux appartements privés de Draco qui sursauta lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser passer Harry dans un état de rage folle.

« Harry ? »

Ce dernier jeta le carnet dans un coin et s'allongea sur le lit sans demander son reste, vite rejoint par le blond qui posa sa main dans ses cheveux, écoutant ses sanglots qui envahissaient la pièce. Le sang-pur passait ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns, tentant de calmer son ami.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Je pensais qu'il était mon ami, cracha-t-il entre deux sanglots. Je pensais qu'il me comprendrait ! »

Draco n'eut aucun mal à deviner de qui il parlait et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait la belette ? souffla-t-il avec froideur, bien que Harry savait que ce n'était pas contre lui.

-Il a profité que je sois à la douche pour regarder mon carnet ! expliqua-t-il dans un premier temps. Il a vu les dessins de ton père et…. Il a dit que j'étais dégueulasse de sortir avec lui., que j'étais un traître. »

Draco prit soudain Harry dans ses bras en fusillant le mur du regard. Il allait faire payer le rouquin, fois de Malfoy ! Il allait payer !


	13. Annonce(2)

Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs !

Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolée pour la fausse joie, mais c'est en revanche pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle : mon problème d'ordinateur a été réglé ! Je vais donc pouvoir reprendre mon histoire avec un peu plus de présence et de régularité ! En espérant que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant !

Bisous à vous,

Wolf screaming at the moon.


	14. Chapter 12

**XII**  
 **Rapport**

Ron pénétra le bureau directorial en refermant la porte derrière lui. En silence, le roux vint s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils présent devant le bureau derrière lequel se tenait Dumbledore, l'air sérieux. Il était temps pour Ron de faire son petit rapport. C'est pourquoi il se trouvait là, devant le vieil homme qui sourit en se redressant.

« Ah, Ron, comment vas-tu ? demanda le papi comme si de rien était.

-Bien, monsieur. » répondit Ron en attendant de pouvoir commencer son rapport.

Pour dire vrai, le jeune Weasley jubilait littéralement sur sa chaise. Il avait hâte de commencer son rapport à Dumbledore. Il avait de très bonne nouvelles pour lui. Des nouvelles concernant Harry, évidemment – les rapports le concernait toujours – mais pas que. En effet le meilleur ami du golden boy n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de faire son rapport concernant ces vacances. C'est pourquoi le Gryffondor s'en frottait les mains d'avance.

« Bien, je t'écoute dans ce cas, finit par déclarer le directeur de Poudlard en s'affaissant dans son siège, croisant les mains sous son menton, tout ouïe.

-Harry n'était pas chez ses moldus pendant les vacances, commença aussitôt Ron, faisant relever les sourcils du vieux fou.

-Comment ça ?

-Ses moldus sont partis en vacances dans son coin sans l'emmener avec lui. Et je l'ai vu peu de temps après entrain de faire les boutiques avec Draco Malfoy. »

Dumbledore se redressa dans son siège en baissant ses mains, fronçant les sourcils et tout pétillement dans son regard envolé face à cette nouvelle.

« Harry a vu le jeune malfoy pendant les vacances ? demanda Dumbledore en confirmation.

-Je dirais même qu'il a passait les vacances entière chez les Malfoy, sourit Ron.

-Quoi ? s'énerva aussitôt Dumbledore. En es-tu sûr ?

-Aussi sur que j'ai vu de nombreux dessins de Lucius Malfoy dans le carnet dessin de Harry. L'un d'eux montrait la famille Malfoy chez eux, dans leur salon, avec un sapin de noël en arrière plan. »

Dumbledore fixa un point invisible sur son bureau, le regard sombre et l'air grave. Ce n'était pas bon. Mais alors pas bon du tout. D'après le jeune Weasley, Harry était entrain de se rapprocher des Malfoy même pire, il semblait sortir avec le patriarche ! Le jeune Potter était entrain de lui filer entre les doigts ! Et si jamais ce dernier découvrait la vérité…

Le directeur tapa du poing sur son bureau, faisant sursauter le jeune Weasley. Il en était hors de question ! Harry devait rester sous sa botte et son influence.

« Fais en sorte qu'il retourne vers nous tu entends ! rugit Dumbledore à Ron qui hocha vivement la tête. Allez ! »

Ron se leva vivement de son siège avec surprise avant de sortir rapidement du bureau, tentant de retrouver son ami. Il avait grandement intérêt à réussir sa mission.

* * *

Lucius était entrain de lire des documents important lorsque la cheminée s'agita d'un feu vert, signe que quelqu'un arrivait. Baissant les papiers en relevant un sourcil, il soupira en voyant son fils, Draco, apparaître dans le salon. Evidemment, qui cela pouvait-il être si ce n'est son adorable fils qui préfère venir l'ennuyer ici au lieu d'assister au cours !

« Je croyais t'avoir dit d'aller en cours au lieu de venir ici, Draco, souffla Lucius en faisant mine de reprendre sa lecture.

-Sauf que là c'est important » se justifia Draco.

Alors que le patriarche rabaissant ses papiers pour regarder son fils d'un air blasé, la cheminée s'agita de nouveau pour laisser en sortir Harry qui toussa un peu en épousant sa robe. Le voyage en cheminette n'avait jamais été son fort. Mais alors pas du tout. Une fois fait, il releva la tête pour offrir un regard timide à Lucius qui fronça les sourcils. Il est vrai que sa présence ici lui faisait grandement plaisir. Et son petit sourire tout timide et gêné était tout bonnement adorable. Mais ses yeux rougis l'inquiétait. Si il avait les yeux les yeux rouges, c'est qu'il avait pleurer. La question était pourquoi ?

Lucius posa ses papiers avant de se lever, rejoignant son fils et Harry à qui il offrit un petit baiser sur le front, faisant, comme toujours, rougir ce dernier.

« Alors ? finit-il par demander en gardant sa main dans les cheveux du brun. Que ce passe-t-il ? »

Draco jeta un regard à Harry qui hocha la tête sans oser lever les yeux vers Lucius dont les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait dans ses cheveux l'apaisait quelque peu. Le jeune blond se tourna alors vers son père qui releva un sourcil, attendant les explications de son fils.

« Bon, pour faire court, pendant que Harry se douchait, l'autre belette à fouiller dans ses affaires et à pris son carnet sans permissions, commença-t-il en montrant le carnet en question que tenait Harry. Tout en sachant que Harry ne veux pas qu'il le regarde, enfin, ne voulait pas. Bref. Donc, Weasmoche à prit le carnet et l'a regardé. Comme tu te doute, Il est tombé sur les dessins de toi et a pété un câble. Il a hurlé à la figure de Harry qu'il était dégoutant et que c'était un traitre car, je cite : « tu fréquentes des sâle mangemorts. » »

Lucius écouta son fils en silence. Il ne dit rien même après, ne laissant rien paraître. Mais Harry comme Draco savaient que Lucius se retenait de, littéralement, péter un câble. Son visage était plus froid qu'à l'ordinaire et sa respiration beaucoup trop lente et forcé. Sa main dans les cheveux de Harry s'était figé et crispé avant de se détendre et de reprendre son mouvement.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, finit-il par souffler en fixant un point invisible derrière son fils.

-Comment ça ? » demanda Draco en fronçant à son tour les sourcils.

Son parrain, lorsqu'ils l'avaient prévenue avant de venir au manoir, avait dit la même chose. Et si les deux adultes avaient un mauvais pressentiment, ce n'était pas bon signe. Lucius cligna des yeux avant de baisser son regard sur Harry qui avait posé sa tête contre son torse.

« Harry. »

Le brun se redressa et s'écarta légèrement pour venir regarder le Lord.

« Hm ?

-Sans vouloir être méchant, Dumbledore est sûrement au courant, dit-il.

-Quoi ?! s'alarma Harry en s'éloignant un peu plus, obligeant l'adulte à enlever la main de ses cheveux.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Weasley l'a sûrement déjà dit au directeur, s'empressa d'expliquer Lucius en voyant l'air de panique de Harry. Les Weasley sont connu pour suivre Dumbledore comme de bon petit toutou. Ils n'ont d'yeux que pour lui. »

Harry baissa les yeux. Si il comprenait bien, Ron… obéirait à Dumbledore et… Harry secoua la tête en fermant les yeux avant de relever la tête vers Lucius.

« Ron… est mon ami… »

Lucius regarda Harry d'un air triste pour lui.

« Harry… il se peux que se dernier ne soit devenu ton ami que parce que Dumbledore le lui a demandé.

-Mais c'est impossible ! Ont s'est rencontré dans le train ! S'écria Harry. Il… ne m'aurait pas mentit…

-Il a mentit à beaucoup de monde dans ce cas-là, intervint Draco. Granger, Londubat et pratiquement toute l'école quoi. »

Harry sentit les larmes monter. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il baissa la tête, cachant ses yeux derrière des mèches de ses cheveux. Lucius vint le prendre dans ses bras, le réconfortant sous le regard peiné de Draco. Lorsque Harry se défit de l'étreinte de Lucius en douceur, il essuya ses yeux où brûlait une flamme de détermination qui fit sourire les deux Malfoy.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que la vérité éclate ! » dit-il avant de sursauter lorsque la cheminée s'alluma.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers la cheminée où brûlaient des flammes vertes. Tout trois s'attendaient à voir jaillir Snape, se dernier ayant été au courant et peut être avait-il quelque chose à leur dire. Mais la personne qui apparut ne fut guère le maître des potions. L'homme qui se tenait devant eux était grand et mince, une peau pâle et des cheveux sombres tirés en arrière. Ses yeux noirs regardèrent les Malfoy avant de se poser avec surprise sur Harry.

« Oops. » dit Draco alors que Lucius fixait son maître, tendus comme un arc.

Harry regarda l'homme devant lui sans comprendre. Où donc était passé la face de serpent ?! Depuis quand Voldemort était-il devenu aussi canon ?

« Eh bien, sourit ce dernier en passant de Harry à Lucius qui déglutit. Je crois qu'il est temps que l'on discute, tu ne crois pas Lucius ? »


End file.
